Like It Was Ment To Be This Way
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: Rated for implied drug use. Aya,Kag,Rin,San have a band as do Sesh,Inu,Kog,Mir they end up traveling to gether AK IK RS SM
1. It begins

Like It was Ment to be this Way

Dis; I claim ownership on Alex and Mischa

A/N: enjoy! If any of you read "The time of their lives' this is the return of Alex and Mischa! But they're not related to Naraku in this one.

X It Begins X

Ayame flopped onto Sango's bed. "Kags and Rin will be here soon. Ready for the audition tape?" Sango asked. "Course. I was born ready." Replied the red head happily.

X

"Sound check!" Ayame called as she strummed the guitar.

"Start the tape!" hissed Rin. Ayame ran over and hit record. "Hey I'm Ayame Ookami! This is Rin Verdi, Kagome Higarashi, and Sango Taijiya!" Ayame intoruduced.

"And we are Sakura Colored Sky!" they all coursed.

"1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Sango called out

Ayame: "_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

Sango: "Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

Rin: "You took all there was to take,  
And left with an empty plate   
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I, I've given up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah,

Kagome: "Could you look me in the eye?   
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?

Ayame: "Do you have everything you want?  
You can get up and give everything you've got  
You can't run away from yourself

Sango: "Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
come on tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh are you happy now?

Kagome and Rin: "Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?   
I've had that all I can take  
And I'm about to break   
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?"

"And for our second entry number…" Kagome said letting her voice trail off.

"_I was lost  
And you were found  
You seemed to stand on solid ground_

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
we strummed along, oh

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

I was blind  
But oh, how you could see  
You saw the beauty in everything, everything and me

I would cry  
And you would smile  
You'd stay with me a little while

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery

Oh, whoa

Sweet misery you cause me  
That's what you called me  
Sweet misery you cause me

And in my heart I see, oh  
What you're doing to me  
And in my heart I see, oh  
Just how you wanted it to be  
Sweet misery

I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar,  
we strummed along"

"And this is Sakura Coloured Sky!" Rin announced. "Signing off!" we all laughed.

Click. Ayame shut the camera off. "And to the mall we go." She mused jumping into her convertible.

X

"Okay now we shop for three hours and see if we win!" Rin exclaimed happily. "Don't get cocky Rin theres about a 1 in 50,000 chance we'll win." Kagome said. "50,001 actually." Came a drawling voice. "Oh look Dog Breath is here! then the odds of us winning are 1 in 49,999." Sango retorted as she turned around.

"Oh the cherry girls are gonna hurt us! Hide me Miroku!" the silve haired male teased. "Oh go fuck yourselves." Rin spat. "Rin. They do that any way. Well each other at least." Ayame siad smiling.

"Ya you and your lesbian pop orgy there." Koga shot at them. "Come on we got shopping to do." Kagome said as she drug the girls off.

X

Several shopping bags later Ayame spoke up. "Lunch?" she asked. "Sure!" they agreed.

As they arrived at the food court Ayame, who was in the lead was sent flying. "What the hell?!" she exclaimed getting up. "Wolf." She groweled as her eyes blazed with fury. "Ookami." He replied.

Kagome drug the girls to go get food.

"**AND THE 1 OF THE 2 WINNERS SONGS WILL BE PLAYED NOW!" **announced a voice. Two songs later…..

"WE DID IT!" shouted the girls of Sakura coloured sky as the ran to the record store. As they got to he door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"Claiming our winnings and you?" kagome asked breaking up the fight before it started. "Same." Miroku said.

"Well your two bands Sakura Coloured Sky and Demon Blood will travel together on a world wide tour!"

"We have to travel with them!" Inu-Yasha wined. "Can't be worse than you little brother." Sesshomaru said.

X

"I don't belive those jerks." Ayame sighed grabbing her lap top of her bed as she packed quickly.

"Ayame! Your rides here!" he grandpa called. "Thanks gramps! Have fun. Eat well! I love you!" she called rushing out the door. Her Grandpa smiled. "She'll find it." He whispered.

"Sweet! Tour bus!" Ayame exclaimed. "Hello lady Ayame! I'm Myoga! Your driver. We will pick up your manager after everyone else." Myoga told her. Ayame noded and chose a room and thre her stuff in there.

She was sitting in the main area when she lit a cigarette. "Lady I would prefer if you didn't smoke in here." Myoga said. Ayame glared at him and blew smoke in his direction.

Just then he stopped and Sango jumped on the bus. "Hey! Ayame you started again!" Sango said disaapointedly. "Shut up." She retorted. "At least give me one." Sango said. They both laughed.

X

"Now we get to see Dog Breath! Joy!" Rin said as her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Not only see them LIVE with them. God this bites." Kagome said.

X

"DEMON BLOOD FOREVER!" shouted a voice. "Lower the decibals." Sesshomaru said. "I LIKE THE DECIBALS WHERE THEY ARE!" he shouted. "Gods he's drunk." Miroku sighed. Koga laughed. Then the bus pulled up.

"Score!" shouted Miroku. They all piled on. "Hope you mind, we took the good roms." Ayame announced. The guys glared and went to choose their rooms.

"No we are picking up your manager." Myoga announced. Kagome sighed. She walked over to Inu-Yasha. "Drink this so your not drunk when the manager gets here." Inu-Yasha looked at her and drank it.

After a minute he was completely sober. "Thanks…I guess." He said. "How did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked turning to her. "I live with 3 party animals and I'm a miko. I pretty much HAD to learn that or they would all be fired." She laughed.

The bus stopped and the door opened. "Hi my name is Alex. I'm your manager. Now I have some bad news." She told them.

Alex had long platinum hair with black streaked through it (She dyed it after camp.). Her eyes were violet. She had a black choker with a guitar pick on it. She wore a tan mini with fishnets and clunky boots. She had a black top with fishnet sleeves on too. Her arms were covered with black and pink braclets.

"Some of the competition losers have formed a rival band and got an agent. They're going on there own tour." She said. "Anyone we know Alex?" Sango asked. "Unfortunatley yes." She replied.

"Kikyo, Kanna, Yura, Eri, and Demon Bloods old drummer Naraku. And Kanna's cousin Kagura is managing them." He said as her face darkened. "So you guys have to kick their asses!" she announced brightly.

"Yo! Flea! Go grab my shit it's in the entrance way." She told the driver. "Yes my lady." He bowed and rushed off. "Kay. You the girl with the hair." She said. (That really narrows it down) they looked at her. "Red. Toss me a cig." She said.

Ayame sighed and tossed her one. "Why is it everyone goes after my cigarettes?" she asked. "I'll buy you more shut up." Alex told her.

"Miss Alex! You said you quit!" Myoga shouted. "Shut up and drive old man." She retorted. "Kay gonna go unpack my shit. later!" Alex called heading to the back of the bus. "Shes a druggie." Everyone said at once. They all looked at each other and went seprate ways.

Sango went to work on a song she was writing. Ayame and Rin were sketching out their outfits and makeup for their next performance. Kagome started making tea.

Koga went off to sleep. (Not a moring person.) Sesshomaru went in his room to read. Miroku was working on a song and Inu-Yasha was attempting to make ramen.

He was bent over the pot staring intently at the water. "WHY WON"T IT BOIL!" he shouted. "Inu-Yasha go sit haven't you heard the saying 'A watched pot never boils?'" she asked.

"Feh." He replied and flipped on the small TV that was in the kitchen. Kaogme eventually poured in the ramen. She was stirring it when the tea kettle whisteled. "Inu-Yasha come stir this for a minute." She told him.

Kagome finished making her tea. She was about to take a sip when… "HEY!" he shouted. She whipped around. Inu-Yasha held one hand in the other. He had somehow burned himself. Kagome pulleed the ramen off the burner. She grabbed Inuyahsa's wrist and pulled him to the sink.

"Here." she said quietly. She turned on the cold water and placed his hand under it. Kagome finished the ramen for him and put it in a bowl. "Here." she said. "Thanks." He replied. Kagome scurried off to her room.

X

Alex was in her room. "They so like each other." Said a girl with fiery hair. "I know Mischa. We'll get em together! Great idea on the hidden cameras by the way!" Alex said excitdly.

"What did you take?" sighed Mischa. "Who me?" Alex asked with puppy eyes. "Never mind I don't want to know."

Mischa grabbed the speaker. "Yo! Listen up! Everyone get into the living room. That's an order!" Mischa shouted. "Damn it Mischa. You're gonna make me go deaf." Groweled Alex. "Suck it up." She retorted.

X

"Yo I want intros done. Flea! Go first!" Mischa called up to Myoga. "My name is Myoga Flea and I'm just the driver." He said not taking his eyes of the road.

"My names Alex Mai. I'm 22. I'm your manager and my boyfriends name is Haru!" Alex announced perkily. "Ya and shes a druggie." Mischa said in an undertone.

"Names Rin Verdi, 21 years old, I play keyboard and drums in the band and I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be." She announced. Her friends shot her questioning looks.

"Sango Tajiya, 21, I play drums and guitar, and I hate people like Kikyo." she said.

"Kagome Higurashi, 21, base guitar, and I'm a miko." The stormy orbed girl said.

"Ayame Ookami, 21, Lead singer and head of Sakura Coloured Sky." Ayame introduced.

"Inu-Yasha Dareshi, 21, guitar and singer and head of Demon blood." He said sounding annoyed.

"Sesshomaru Youkai, 22, base guitar and Inu-Yasha's half brother." He said in a monotone not taking his eyes off his book. He was wearing reading glasses.

"Koga Wolf, 21, keyboard and pretty much our publicity manager." Koga shrugged.

"Miroku Houshi, drums, and I would be glad to pleasure any of you." He smiled. Mischa and Ayame who were closest to him edged away as they shot disgusted glances at him.

"Kay. Names Mischa Mai. Alex heres my sister. I'm 22 and I'll be managing you guys along with my sister." Mischa smiled evilly.

"Okay you guys have a photo shoot tommorrow morning. You will wake up at 8:30." Mischa told them. They all groaned. "You want to make it big? Then you'll shut up and do it. Any questions?" Mischa demanded.

Kagome raised her hand. "Ya you." Mischa said in a bored tone. "Um..whats your sister on?" she asked. Alex was now chasing a nonexistent tail. "Trust me you do NOT want to know." Mischa said shaking her head.

"Anything else?" Alex asked grinning like crazy. "No. Come on guys I want you to see the new songs Aya and I came up with." Sango said. The girls all went to Sango's room.

"Kinda on the angsty side." Ayame told them. "Just Sango and I will sing but we technically all would." She finished.

XOXOX

AN: You know I love reviews! This is suck a long first chapter for me! I really hope you like it. If I get reviews ill post the next.


	2. Pictures and Memories

Like It was Ment to be This Way

Dis: Hahaha I OWN Inu-Yasha! )Person rushes up and whispers( What I don't?? DAMN!!

AN: Well heres chapter 2

SpiritDemon: haha Lea you're my first reviewer! X hands candy cane X So does Tony know?

DarkChii: Thanks a lot for the review

Lyn: thankz 4 the review

Rae: Awww hon ya know I count on your reviews! I was scared ya wouldn't like! See ya soon! Promise! BFFS!

Reall-Goodchild: Aw glad ya like! I'll try to post ASAP

Sorry if i missed anyone!

X Pictures and Memories X

(Picture this in documentary voice) It is 8:30 am and the bands are sound asleeep. Suddenly a large crash arouses them and all hell breaks loose. (Back to normal voice)

Alex ran into the door. "I thought it was open!" she whined. The girls all rolled over ignoring the disturbance. Mischa shook her head in annoyance. She grabbed the speaker. "IT"S 8:30 PEOPLE! YOU HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT DAMMIT!" Mischa shouted.

Alex groweled lowly. "I swear to god I am going to rip that thing off the wall and shove it down your throat." Alex said in a threatining voice. An evil smirk came over Mischa's face. "If you could catch me." They both took of running.

Rin stepped out from her room with her hair messed and her eyes half lidded. "Do they _always_ do this?" she asked Myoga sleepily. "Yes most usualy Miss Rin. But wait till you see them under the influnce of Mountain Dew." Myoga winced at the memories.

Rin laughed and went to change.

X

"Jakotsu!" Alex and Mischa exclaimed. They ran over and gave him a hug. He smiled and kissed each girl on the cheek. "How are my two favorite girls?" he asked smiling. "Fantastic!" Alex smiled. "How about you?" Mischa asked.

"Oh you know! Things are going great with Bankotsu!" he smiled. "So lets get this show on the road!" he clapped his hands together. "lets see now. Sakura girls in room…1 and demon boys room 2!" he then rushed off.

"I'll take Sakura you take Demon." Alex said. Mischa nodded and pushed the boys into a room.

X

"Alright are you girls ready?" Jakotsu asked smiling. They nodded. "here's an outfit for Aya." Alex said holding one up. "Don't call me that ever again." Ayame said snatching it from the girls hand. Alex smirked. "And Sango, Kagome, and Rin."

X

The girls changed and walked out. Ayame was wearing a white tube top dress with cherries on it. Rin was dressed in an old style kimonio that was white with a cherry border. Snago's was almost the same as Ayame's only as a halter top. And Kagome had a pink tank top with a white mini skirth that had a cherry on the bottom.

Jakotsu ran around placing the girl were he wanted them. The guys stood there admiring the outfits. Miroku even had the nerve to grope Sango. Inu-Yasha was still attempting to knock him back into conciousness.

"Now smile! Yes perfect! Oh the camera loves you!" Jakotsu ran around snapping pictures like mad. "Let's get some of Demon Blood now" He smiled. Ayame and the girls leaned against the wall.

"Now lets get both groups together!" he said brightly. "Now couples! Which of you are dating?" he asked. "NONE OF US!" they all shouted. (Except Sesshomaru)

"Mischa Alex?" he begged. "Inu-Yasha and Kagome then Rin and Sesshomaru." Mischa said. "Then Ayame and Koga and Miroku and Sango." Alex finished.

"And before any of you try to stop the pairs we picked don't bother trying.' Mischa smirked.

X

They all flopped back onto the bus. "That was exahusting!" Sango exclaimed. "I know." Ayame replied. Suddenly Myoga rushed to them. "This isn't good." Miroku sighed. "Well um… theres some engine trouble…I packed your things…the new bus is right there." Myoga stuttered pointing.

"Sleeping arangments have to be doubled." He added. "And Miss Alex and Miss Mischa have already picked." He said. The girls eyes narrowed. A lecherous grin formed on Mirokus face.

"Do we even _want_ to know the arrangememnts?" Sesshomar asked. "Probably not." Myoga said looking down. "Hey guys remember the 'couples' you were in for the pictures?" Alex asked as he poked her head in. "Yes" Koga and Inu-Yasha groweled. "Well those are the sleeping arrangments. And you have an interview tomorrow." Mischa said dully.

Rin's eyes went wide as she claspped her hands together. "Please please please PLEASE tell me you have bunkbeds!" she all but begged. Mischa smirked and started walking to her room to grab her stuff.

The two bands and Myoga stood outside the bus waiting for Mischa and Alex. They then heard an argument. "Do not!" Alex shouted. "Do too." Mischa said smirking. Alex looked at the bands and continued twoards the stairs. "Honestly she thinks I walk around with my eyes closed running into WALLLLLLLS! Oomph." Alex flew down the stairs and into the sidewalk.

The girls supressed giggles. "Oh Jack fell down and broke his crown and Alex came tumbling after." Mischa taunted as she jumped over Alex. "Shut up and help me up." Alex said. Mischa laughed and dropped her bag to help her friend up.

"Are they seriously even friends?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

X

"Rule Number One." Sango said as she pointed her finger at the letch. "You come near me…. You die. Number Two, You cross onto my side of the bed…You die. And rule Number Three you touch. Me….. You loose your manhood. Then you die. Got it?" she demanded.

Miroku nodded nervously. Just then Ayame popped her head in. "Shes serious you know." She told him.

X

Inu-Yasha and Kagome never spoke. Rin made Sesshomaru sleep on the couch and Ayame and Koga were as civil as enimes can be.

X

Alex sat on the large bed with cookiedough icecream laughing. "Mischa you are my new hero! I would have never thought to pretend the bus broke!" she laughed. Mischa smiled.

X

"please let me wake them up today!" Alex begged. "No." Mischa said. "I'll play you at rice ball basketball for it." Alex said her eyes glinting. (Rice ball basketball: A game invented by me and my BFF Rae.) "Get me the pink fuzzy dice." Mischa said in a challenging voice.

X

"I WON!" Alex screamed. "Well theres a first time for everything." Retorted Mischa. "IF YOU ALL DON'T WAKE UP I'M SENDING TE REPORTERS NUDE PICTURES OF ALL OF YOU!" Alex shouted into the intercom.

Mischa smiled and put her arm around Alex. "You're learning." She smiled.

X

Ayame shifted through her suitcase. She felt a box. She was sure she didn't pack a box of anything. She lifted it out. "Whats that?" asked a voice. "None of your damn business Koga that's what." Ayame retorted. "Hormaonal Bitch." He mutered. "He She" she retorted as she lifted the lid off the box.

It was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver locket. Emeralds were embedded making a smaller heart on the cover. She flicked it open. It showed her mother and father on one side. On the other side was a recent picture of her with her friends.

A note fell out.

"_This necklace was a gift to your mother from your father. She would have wanted you to have it._

_Love Grandpa."_

Ayame wiped a single tear from her eye. "Whats wrong with you?" Koga asked. "Fuck off." She said slipping the necklace on and grabbing her clothes.

X

"Now don't say we didn't warn you." Alex began. "They will make up whatever they want. Be carefull what you say and don't forget to mention that you the best managers in the world!" Mischa said smiling fakely.

X (reporters in bold)

"**Sp Kagome is it true your pregnant?!" **

"Wha?! No of course not! I'd need a guy and the only guy on our bus is Myoga." She retorted.

"**So Inu-Yasha is it true you used to be a girl?!"**

"Where the fuck did you get that idea?!" he demanded.

"**Ayame is it true you suffer from depression?"**

"Only when I'm aroung those jerks of guys." She retorted as she played with her locket.

"**Is that locket from Koga?"**

"Um try my mom." She replied.

"**Koga are you in love with Ayame?"**

"That physcotic bitch? Not!" he exclaimed.

"**Sango is it true your anorexic?"**

"Of course not! You people have fucked up ideas."

"**Miroku! You have so many fans which one do you like the most?" **

"That would have to be my Sango!" he said smiling as he placed an arm around her. "Move the arm before I move." She said through gritted teeth.

"**Sesshomaru is it true you're a mute?" **

"Seeing as we all sing in demon blood how could I be a mute?" he asked.

"**Rin is Sesshomaru good in bed?"**

"Like I'd know."

"Well I think that's enough torture- I mean fun! For today!" Alex smiled shooing the reporters away.

"**Wait!" "One more question!"** Mischas eyes burned. She feigned a look of surprise, "FIRE!" she shouted pointing. Everyone ran while the bands and Alex laughed.

"Hey guys you have your first concert tomorrow. We'll take you to the water park for the rest of the day." Alex said.

"_Ah but what darkness shall befall you? Shall you be struck by cupids arrow or the deadly fire that burns in hell? That you don't know; but these forces are more powerfull than even I. Fear the demonic forces that burn within your very soul! If you can't controll it evil shall strike you down!" _Alex said.

The bands both scampered off into the bus. "Your taking over for Hana now?" Mischa teased. "But it's so fun!" she laughed.

Next time on 'Like it was Ment to be This Way': The perfect way to end a day….Well Almost.

R&R!

3 Alex


	3. The Perfect Way to End a DayWell ALmost

Like It was Ment to be This Way

Dis: Never have never will. But Koga's at the top of my X-mas list!

A/N: Hope you all enjoy it!

DarkChii: Wow ur my first reviewer of chappie 2 X Hands Candy cane X thanks for reviewing!

Lyn: Thanks for the review!

SpiritDemon: ya I know…lots of things! Lol

Reall-Goodchild: Glad u like. U gotta post soon or else!

Rae: I gots mine too! Haha. I'm gonna update ASAP! I know the exact date im comin tell me if u wanna know!

X The perfect way to end a day….Well Almost X

Sango and Kagome lounged in the hot tub. After a few minutes Miroku walked over. "No." Sango said without looking up. "What? But why?" he asked. "Uh uh! Perverts _aren't_ aloud." Kagome told him. Miroku slunk away like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

Ayame and Rin dived in the pool and then leaned against the edge. Koga then cannonballed in. "YOU GOT MY DAMN HAIR WET DAMMIT!" Ayame shouted. "Your hair was already wet dumbass." Sango said from the hot tub.

"That's NOT the point. He got it wet!......ER!" she shouted. Kagome sighed. Sango shook her head and Rin suppressed a giggle. Ayame swam past Koga who was staring at the wall. An idea struck the red headed girl.

She turned back and placed her hands over his head. "Koga." She whispered sedutively. He turned around with wide eyes.

SPLASH

The male was now struggling under the water. Rin burst out into fits of laughter. Sango and Kagome stood by the edge of the pool debating on weather or not to get in.

SPLASH

"THIS IS COLD DAMMIT!" Sango shouted resurfacing. A smiling violet orbed male jumped in. Followed by his friend. Ayame let Koga up and got dunked herself.

Rin pushed Sesshomaru in which he dunked her for. Then a splashing contest started. After a good 15 minutes they climbed out laughing. Kagome stood with her back to the edge of the pool. She lost her balance. Inu-Yasha tries to catch her but she pulled him into a hug which brought him in too.

Miroku scooped Sango up in his arms and threw her in. Sesshomaru threw Rin in the pool in the same way.

Ayame looked at Koga she pulled him into a hug before backing him up to the pool. He stumbled out of her arms and as he fell he grabbed Ayame's hand dragging her in too. They all climbed out for a second time.

The doors flew open. It was 4 girls and a guy. All were wrapped in towels. The girls dropped the towels to reveal bikins which the girls could have been wearing nothing and you wouldn't know the difference.

They all looked away. "Sakura, Demon." The dark haired girl said coldly. "Blood Rose." Sango retorted. The man then dropped his towel. Ayame stumbled and turned. Sango shot a disgusted look and turned. Rin buried her head in the closest persons chest. That person happened to be Sesshomaru. Kagome 'EEP!'ed and covered her eyes.

"Sick!" Inu-Yasha and Koga shouted. "That is indeed indecent." Sesshomaru agreeded. "By the gods! Have you no manly pride?!" Miroke shouted. It was Naraku…… In a SPEEDO!" (Gah! Horrible HOORIBLE mental images! Rae make it go away!!)

The first two bands rushed out. Panting the stared at the bus which they comprimised to name "Demon-Sky"

Alex and Mischa were walking down the street bickering. "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" She wailed as she ran into the street sign. "Not. A. Word." She said through gritted teeth standing up.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Mischa asked. "Sp…spe…speed…" Kagome stuttered. "Speeding?" Alex asked. "You seriously don't want to know." Miroku said.

X (Midnight)

Ayame woke up drenched in cold sweat. She headed to the kitchen. Her friends were all there. "Couldn't sleep either?" Rin asked. Ayame shook her head. Kagome poure her some tea. "That was wrong." Sango said. "Disgusting. "Never want to see a speedo again!"

"Damn that's gross." A voice said. The girls jumped. Alex shut the door of the bus quietly. "If you tell Mischa I was up you die." She told them before sneaking into her room. "That was….odd." Kagome said.

X

The girls were finisheing their hair and makeup while the guys got dressed. "Now you should be reharsing! GO GO GO!" Mischa shouted.

X

"HELLO EVERYONE! MY NAME IS SHIORI! AND THIS IS SAKURA COLOURED SKY!" she shouted.

"_Rin: You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one _

_  
Sango: I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way _

_Ayame: So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing _

_Kagome: I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Ayame and Sango: Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me _

_Kagome and Rin: I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_All: I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way!"  
_

The crowd erupted. The girls were smiling breathlessly. Then the went off stage. "HELLO! MY NAME IS TUSBAKI AND THIS IS… DEMON BLOOD!" she shouted into the microphone.

"_Inu-Yasha_: _Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming _

Sesshomaru: No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Miroku: To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Koga: Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

Seshomaru: No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Inu-Yasha: To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Miroku: No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

Koga: To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

All: To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"

X

Sango grabbed her notebook and started writing. After a little bit she grabbed a guitar. She tried to make the music fit. "Dman it." She cursed. Someone bent over and read the lyrics. "Whos this about?" asked a voice. "Just all of us and some guys we know. Wait! MIROKU! What the hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

He grabbed her guitar. "Here." he started strumming. "Sing" he smiled.

"_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

_I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
_

_I love everything you do, oh I do  
I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you, but I do love you  
_

_Love everything about the way you're loving me  
The way you lay your head  
Upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
_

_I love everything you do, oh I do  
And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you but I do love you  
But I do love you but I do love you"_

She took a deep breath. "I like it." He smiled. "Good. I'm going to find Aya." And she left.

X

"You guys did great out there!" Alex exclaimed. "You didn't suck." Micha agreed. "Why are you backing twoards your room?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because…." Alex trailed off. The two girls faced each other. "Rock Paper Sciissors Shoot!" they choursed. "Damn it!" Alex sighed.

Mischa walked into her room and shut the door. "You guys have an interview tomorrow morning." She said quickly as she ran into the room. "And no killing reporters!" Mischa shouted to them.

X

Sango sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. "Hey A-Chan." She smiled as she saw her friend twirling a pencil and staring intently at a notebook. "Hey San." She smiled. "Song?" asked the dark haired girl. "Letter. To gramps." She told her.

"Ah! Tell the old man I say hi!" Sango smiled. "Alright." Ayame said. She scribbeled a few sentences. "Done!" she said happily. "Why didn't you do it in your room?" Sango asked.

Ayame smirked. "I was kicked out." She told her. "You let the jerk kick you out?!" Sango exclaimed. "No actually. He's sleeping in the living room. I got him to come out and I locked the door behind us and I have the keys." She laughed.

Sango smirked evilly. "How bad should we torture them?" she smiled.

XOXOXOX

I stayed up till 3:35 so I could post so u better like it! Lol. Review or I'm deleting.

What Exactly are Ayame and Sango planning? Are any reporters going to die? And whats with the note under Kagome's door? Tune in Next time for…

"Revenge. Reporters. And Threats. Oh my!"


	4. Revenge Reporters and Threats oh my

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: Let me think. No.

Okay no reviewer responses this time. Thank you all for reviewing but I'm not sure how quickly I can post from now on. My friend is going in for a double surgery and I have found a publisher who is urging me to finish a story I am writing.

Ch4: Revenge. Reporters. And Threats. Oh my!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Koga's voice rang through the bus. Ayame and Sango stifled giggles as they made their way to Sango's room.

"WAKING UP NEXT TO AYAME IS BAD ENOUGH! WHO THE HELL SPIKED MY DRINKS DAMMIT!" The dark haired male shouted furiously as he stood clutching the sheets around him. Miroku simply crossed his legs and grinned.

"Wow." Alex said. "Just like old times." Mischa smiled at Alex's remark. "Nothing must suck more than waking up naked next to another naked guy and your both straight." Mischa said.

XX (Reporters in bold)

"**Koga! Is it true you and Miroku slept together?!" **

All the girls bit back laughter. "NO DAMMIT!" he shouted furiously.

"**Ayame! Is it true you quit Sakura Coloured Sky?!"**

"What the hell would I be doing here if I did?" she asked tonelessly.

"**Miroku! Are you bi-sexual?" **

"Of course not! I'm perfectly straight for my Sango." He smiled. "Ya." Sango muttered to Ayame. "Straight as a circle that is." Ayame once again bit back laughter.

"**Sango! Did you accept playboys offer to pose?"**

"Of course not!" She exclaimed flushing.

"**Inu-Yasha! Boxers or Briefs?!"**

"Like I'd fucking tell you." He scoffed.

"**Kagome! Is it true you're naturally blonde?!"**

"Of course not!" She exclaimed taken aback.

"**Sesshomaru is it true you're French?!"**

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" he asked.

"**Rin! Didn't you use to work for the mob?!"**

"No but my turtle is named Lou the Wrench Ragazzi!" she said happily.

"**Alex care to comment on your addictions?!"**

"Care to fuck off?" retorted the blonde sister.

"**Mischa is it true that you screwed Naraku?!"**

"Fuck no. Like I'd go near that thing." The red headed sister scoffed.

"Time to go home now!" Alex exclaimed.

X

The girls walked into their rooms. An identical note was on each floor.

"_Demon-Sky,_

_This is your one and only warning. DROP OUT OF MUSIC. Hostile forces will be taken. You have been warned."_

Ayame screamed. The girl all rushed into the hall. They looked at each other and shouted. "ALEX! MISCHA!"

The managers along with Demon Blood came running. Sango read the note out loud. "Holy shit." Mischa said with wide eyes. "No fucking way." Alex gasped.

"Cancel their next concert." Alex said. "No!" Mischa exclaimed. "That's what they want us to do. No Demon-Sky's going on. And their going to do great. You guys have rehearsal for your album at noon."

X

"I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" Mischa shouted as Alex giggled. "DID I SAY YOU COULD GET THAT STUFF DONE?!?! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GO GET TATTOS AND YOUR BELLY BUTTONS PIERCED!"

The girls just laughed. "Mischa?" Alex asked. "WHAT?!" she demanded furiously. "Shut up."

"Ya seriously Mischa shut the fuck up." Sango said. The guys looked at them. "Where's the Tattoo? Can I see?" Miroku asked. The girls all smacked him.

"How bout me?" Koga and Inu-Yasha asked getting themselves hit. They then hit Sesshomaru. "What was that for?!" he asked. "You were thinking it." Kagome and Rin said shrugging.

X

"Enjoy your meal!" said the overly happy waitress as she stood there. "How do you expect us to eat with you standing there?" Sango asked looking up. "Oh. I'm so sorry!" she said leaving. "Dumbass." Ayame said. Kagome and Rin laughed.

A few minutes later the manger came and kicked them out for being mean to a waitress.

"Nice one." Koga said. Ayame smacked him. "Sango can I use your cell phone mines dead." Miroku asked. "Ya here" she said handing it over.

Just then a Brittney Spears song came on in the tour bus. "AH CHANGE IT!" shouted Kagome. She quickly flipped the dial. A Christina Aguilera (Sp?) song came on. "NO!" Shouted Rin.

X

"Koga: _She's got  
Tattoos  
And piercings  
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

Sesshomaru: Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's angry at the world

Inu-Yasha: Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Miroku: And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly  
But that's okay  
Cause I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me  
Yeah!

Inu-Yasha: Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her  
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover  
My girl's  
A hot girl  
A riot girl and she's takin' on the world, I said...

Miroku: Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

Sesshomaru: Don't you know that all I really want is you?  
Gotta know that all I really want is you.

Koga: Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants riot, she wants a riot

All: Emergency, call 911  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot"

X

"They really can sing." Rin mused. "Uh huh." Kagome agreed in her daze. "Ya" Ayame admitted. "Definitely. I mean no! Their awful!" Sango said realizing what she said. "Oh! Ya your right!" Ayame agreed hurriedly. Kagome and Rin were still in a daze however.

"Sakura you're up!" Alex shouted.

"Sango: Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Kagome:Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Rin: _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Ayame: Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_

Kagome and Rin: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_  
Sango and Ayame: Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

All: I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

X

"Bed time!" Ayame exclaimed happily. "Ya. Oh a letter came from your Grandpa." Alex said. Ayame read it. "How's gramps?" the girls asked. "He's doing well. He went on a date!" she giggled.

"No way!" her friends exclaimed. "The old mans getting more action than you." Koga teased hitting the back of her head playfully. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk. Later." She said grabbing a jacket. "I'll go with." Sango said. "No I wanna go alone so I can think." She said. "Thanks though."

X

"Ayame Ookami" said a voice. The red head spun quickly. "Wh-who is it?!" she demanded. "What do you want?!" "You know perfectly well what I want." Said the voice. A hand clapped over her mouth. As she was being drug Ayame she grabbed her bracelet and threw a bead to the street.

XOXOX

What will happen to Ayame? Who is the mysterious stranger? Will the group find her? And is romance beginning to bloom? Tune in next time for…..

"Sherlock Sakura."


	5. Sherlock Sakura

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: Let me think. No.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

Oh a side note to **Rae. I'm bringing your present when I come home.**

Otherwise enjoy and thank you for wishing my friend luck we all hope her surgery goes well.

**This chappie is dedicated to SpiritDemon for the Sessh/Rin. Rae for the San/Mir. Erin for the Aya/Kog and to all the Inu/Kag fans.**

Ch5: Sherlock Sakura

"Hasn't Ayame been gone a really long time?" Koga asked nervously drumming his fingers. "Why Koga? Worried?" Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Well kind of. I mean what would happen if something happened to her? The tour would be canceled wouldn't it?" Koga asked.

"Do you want me to get the girls?" Miroku offered. "No don't worry them." Sesshomaru said shaking his head. He them pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Ayame" he said dully as the phone called.

X

Her phone rang. She muffled a gasp. She tried to reach to her pocket to grab the phone. "Uh uh." Said a woman's voice as she bent and grabbed the cell phone. "I think not." She opened the phone. "Hello?" she said slyly.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked. "No. I don't think I'll answer. Ayame is safe. For now. If you want to see her alive again quit the tour. Both bands. Goodbye" she said hanging up the phone.

"You BITCH-" a hand covered her mouth. "Don't blow my cover. You don't want to see me angry."

X

"They said what?!" Mischa shouted. "It's your fault!" Inu-Yasha shouted back. "How's that?!" Alex demanded. "You wouldn't let us quit the tour?!"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru said. "Hey how did you know her cell number?" Sango asked. "I have my ways. Now look. Her phone has a GPS satellite. I take it she gets lost easily?" he asked her friends.

"That would be Ayame" Kagome nodded. Rin hung on to his every word. "I can track her GPS using my phone. In a few seconds I'll have her coordinates." He said staring intently at the screen.

"That's so smart!" Rin exclaimed. "How did you think of that?" "My father taught me." He explained looking at the dark haired girl. Rin blushed. "Well how are we gonna get Ayame back?" Koga asked somewhat worried. "Hold your horses lover boy." Sango said.

"Alright where is she?" Sango asked. "The old warehouse by here." Sesshomaru told her. "I can use my GPS to get us there." "Great let's go!" Rin and Kagome exclaimed. "Wait everyone go change." Sango said. "Black and dark colors preferably." "Well aren't we miss cloak and dagger?" Miroku asked smirking.

Sango's heart melted as a smile crossed her face. She quickly regained composure. "You can't be too careful." She shrugged. "Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as she came out of the bathroom from changing. "Yes?" she replied as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"She'll be alright. We'll make sure of it." He said reassuringly. She flashed him a smile. "Thank you." She said softly. They faces were now inches apart. Inu-Yasha turned away. "We better go." He muttered. "Ya." She agreed somewhat disappointed.

X

"Sango and I will go in through the back." Miroku said. "Kagome and I through the front." Inu-Yasha nodded. "Rin and I shall enter through the side door." Sesshomaru said causing Rin to blush again. "And I'll go through a window." Koga said determinedly.

"She's in the very center of this building." Sesshomaru said. "Right!" they all chorused.

X

Rin looked to the side nervously. What should she say? She felt an arm snake around her shoulder. "Eep!" she jumped. "It's just me" Sesshomaru said as we began to withdraw his arm. "No it's okay!" Rin said quickly. "I'm just a bit on edge with what happened to Ayame" she explained leaning her head against his chest as the walked. "It's alright."

X

Miroku put an arm around Sango's waist for the third time using all his power to resist groping her. Sango sighed in a half defeat and pulled his arm up to her shoulders. He looked at her curiously. She sighed. "It's better than having to worry about you being near my ass." He smiled at her happily. "But don't get used to it!" she exclaimed.

X

Kagome sat down to take a break from walking. "Tired?" Inu-Yasha asked leaning down to see her face. "Yes I haven't slept well lately." She admitted. "Climb on." He said standing up. "Say what?!" she exclaimed. "Your tired right? Just climb on I'll carry you that way we don't waist time finding Ayame." He shrugged.

X

Koga reached the middle first. Ayame's cell phone was there. He knew it was hers. How many pink phones have Ayame encrusted with rhinestones? He picked it up there was a text message. Against his better judgment he read it.

_Ayame is safe for now meet us at the junkyard if you know whats good for her._

"GUYS!" Koga shouted. Everyone burst through the door. "They've got her at the old junkyard." He said showing them the phone.

X JUNKYARD IN A SHED

"You watch!" Ayame shouted as a man tied her hands. "My friends will be here." she said struggling against the bonds. The man pulled her to her feet. "You have no friends. They don't care. You are alone." He hissed his face inches from hers. She spat at him causing him to pull back.

"You ignorant BITCH!" he shouted smacking her with enough force to send her flying into a wall. She crumpled down. He swiftly kicked her over and over again. She curled up whimpering in pain and fear.

He straddled her waist. "I could do it you know." He hissed. She winced in fear. He hit her a few more times before standing. His hand held her throat closed. He let go before she could die but it left damage. He punched her in the face and left.

She cried silently. Her mouth slowly parted to sing.

"_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
and wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?   
Isn't something...

Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,   
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"

X

"Ayame I'm coming." Koga panted running ahead of everyone. "Please be safe."

"Koga!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "What?" he shouted back not stopping. "Wait we have to do this right." Sango said. "Everyone enter through a different gate."

X

A shot rang through the junkyard. "AYA" Kagome shouted before Inu-Yasha clapped a hand over her mouth. "Trust ne shes okay. They're just trying to find us." He said. "Okay?" she nodded.

X

Koga spied a small shed. No one was around. He slowly pushed open the door. Ayame scurried into the corner burying her face. "Oh my god Ayame!" he gasped. He rushed over and took her bruised and bloddied body in his hands. "I was so worried about you!"

He quickly cut the bonds holding her wrists. Her arms flew around his neck. "Th- they siad you wouldn't come." She said in a raspy voice. She had a feeling her windpipe was injured. "What happened? Who did this?" he demanded. "Not here." she gasped. "Water?" she asked.

Her eyes were wide and pathetic. He handed her the water bottle out of his jacket pocket. She muttered a thanks and gulped it down. "Can you walk?" he asked cautiously. "I'm fine really." She insisted trying to stand. Her legs weak from being beaten gave out. He scooped her up bridal style.

He placed a chaste kis on her lips. "You're safe now."

X

Rin, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha all met. Suddenly 8 men steped out. "Shit" Sesshomaru said. Rin reached down to her boot and pulled out a dagger. Sango pulled out a switch blade and Kagome had a fan with a razor sharp edge. The three guys eyes rested on them.

"Do you always walk around with weapons?!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "Generally yes" Sango said. Two of the men ran at them.

X

"Ayame we gotta get you out of here." Koga said to the nearly unconciouss female in his arms. "Not so fast Wolf." Said a voice. "Who are you? What do you ant with Ayame?" he asked. A woman with pitch black hair and blood red eyes stepped out.

"I told you to drop out but you didn't listen now-" "Back down bitch" a voice said. Koga turned to look. It was Alex and Mischa. "Koga get her out of here!" Mischa shouted. He nodded and ran.

"Listen Kagura if you quit all of this right now we won't get you fired." Alex warned. "Always were a peacfull one weren't you? Peace is weak." Kagura snapped. Mischa aimed a punch at her head wich she dodged.

Kagura then ran off. "Come on boys playtimes over!" she called passing the 8 men. They ran after her.

"Wheres Koga?" Sesshomaru asked. "He and Ayame are headed to the bus. She doesn't look to good." Mischa said sadly.

X

"**AND ALL CONCERTS FOR THIS WEEK AND NEXT ARE CANCELED FOR DEMON-SKY AS AYAME OOKAMI SINGER AND GUITARIST WAS INVOLVED IN A FREAK ACCIDENT-"**

"This is awful" Ayame said sofly. "Stop talking." Koga warned her. She smiled. "Since when do you care?" she asked. He tensed up. "I didn't say-" she giggeled. "Stop that!" he exclaimed causing her to laugh more. "I'll be back." He said.

X

"So Sesshomaru do you have a girlfriend?" (When I typed this I wrote boyfriend instead. O.o) Rin asked shyly. "No. Do you? A boyfriend that is?" he asked looking at her.She looked away smiling.

"Uh uh. I used to but I broke up with him. I was about 14 and he tried to make me do some things I didn't want to do." She explained. "That's awful" Sesshomaru said. "No it was alright really." She said hastily.

He leaned closer to her. In her ear he whispered. "I meant that someone like you doesn't have a boyfriend." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "Sesshomaru are you-" she was cut off by a chaste kiss. "Yes" he whispered. "What do you say?" "I'd have to say yes I'd be retarded not to."

X

A knock came on the door od their tour bus. "Alex you called?" asked a man with semi long dark hair. "Yes. Guys this is Hatori Sohma. He's a doctor." Alex explained. "Ayame's in her room I'll take you there" Koga offered. "Alright"

X

"Your wind pipe has some pretty bad damage. A few of your ribs cracked and there was some internal bleeding." He told Ayame. He turned to Koga. "Are you the one watching over her?" he asked. "For the most part yes." He nodded. "Alright make sure she ahs a lot of tea. It will help wit the windpipe. Here are some painkillers. Make sure she takes one every day at lunch. And as for the ribs just keep her stationary as much as possible."

"You're a very lucky girl miss Ookmai." He said smiling slightly. "Please doctor it's Ayame" she whiepred. "Very well but it's Ha'ri not doctor. I will see you soon." And then he left.

"Ayame I'm so sorry." Koga said hanging his head in shame. "Don't apologize unless you've really hurt someone other wise it doesn't mean anything." She said weakly. He leaned over to her. "Hush. Get some rest." He said. She closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

X

Sango sighed again. Miroku pulled her head to his chest. His fingers played with her hair. "It's alright. Hatori said she'd be fine." He said softly.

X

"PRESENTING BLOOD ROSE!"

"_Some girls try to compete with me_

_Lifestyle, that's what I used to be_

_Had to have everything I wanted_

_And have it my way_

_Step back and take a good look at me_

_I'm more that what you claim me to be_

_Gimme some time and I can tell you what I know_

_Did you learn a thing?_

_Gotta be a leader, can't be a crowd pleaser_

_Would you do it again?_

_Not the same way, got too much to say_

_Can you make it raw?_

_I did it before, I can do it once more_

_Take it to the floor_

_Ain't a thing to me 'cause baby don't you know I'm _

_I'm hot_

_Ain't nobody gonna get what I got_

_Taking hold of the game why not?_

_Tell me can you handle it?_

_I'm a hot girl, you need a hot girl_

_So hot_

_Raising the pressure when I blow up this spot_

_Keep it tight wanna see what you got_

_Tell me can you work with it?_

_I'm a hot girl, you need a hot girl_

_All my hot girls who need a hot boy say "uh-oh uh-oh"_

_All my hot boys who need a hot girl say "uh-oh uh-oh"_

_Sometimes, I just can't help myself_

_So fly, gotta express myself_

_I can be more than just a girl_

_I'm better than you know_

_I'm the lock to fit with your key_

_And I'll be greater than fantasy_

_Ain't no stoppin' when I've started no"_

The crowd comprised mostly of males roared in applause. "Horny bastards" Kikyo muttered under her breath while smiling.

XXXX

So the romance is blooming, Ayame is in recovery mode, Alex and Mischa are scheming, and Blood Rose is on the rise. After another rocording, photo shhot and interview can the bands take it anymore? Tune in next time for….

Saving Yourself From the Madness


	6. Saving Yourself from the Madness

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: Let me think. No.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

**I'm so sorry if this is badly typed and not updated soon I broke my arm and typing isn't easy. I'm in a sling for 6 weeks minimum.**

"_If you are to busy to laugh then you are much to busy" --Unknown_

Quote of the Day:: -:-You asked me what was wrong n I said nothing-:-

-:-then you turned around & as tears came down-:-

-:- I whispered e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g -:-

**THANK YOU TO SPIRIT DEMON FOR SENDING ME THE LYRICS SINCE MY COMP. MESSED UP!**

Ch6: Saving Yourself from the Madness

"At least the bruises are gone. She's regained a lot of strength. She'll be able to go the photo shoot just don't let her talk much." Hatori told Mischa. "Alright Haa-kun. Thanks again. Are you sure you won't stay for awhile?" she asked.

"No I have other business. Thank you though. Goodbye." He nodded. "See ya Ha'ri!" she called.

X

"How are my 2 favorite girls?" Jakotsu asked hugging Mischa and Alex. "Been better" Mischa said. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Ayame" Alex said sadly. "She can't sing for awhile her wind pipe was bruised badly." "Oh my god who did it?!" he asked amazed.

"We know Kagura was involved so we can only guess Naraku was as well" Mischa told him. "Well let's get on with the shoot Hai?" Alex asked.

"Of course!"

X

The bands came out from changing and they were furious. "I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE OUT OF THRILLER!" shouted the white looking Inu-Yasha. "Well of course you do!" the gay photographer exclaimed.

Inu-Yasha sent him a death glare. "There's no way in hell your getting my picture like this" Sango said. A flash went of and Ayame and Kagome began laughing. Rin used a disposable camera to snap a picture of a pissed of and pale Sango.

Rin saw the look on Sango's face and ran. "GIMME THE CAMERA!" Sango shouted. "NO!" Rin shouted back. "RIN YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Sango asked still chasing her. "IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE RUNNING DUMBASS" she retorted.

THE DOMINO EFFECT

Miroku stepped in front of Sango.

Sango ran into Miroku causing them both to fall.

Miroku's hand caught Rin's ankle.

Rin flew into Sesshomaru.

He stumbled back into Kagome.

Who grabbed Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha's legs flew behind him and tripped Koga

Who knocked over Ayame

Who brought Alex and Mischa down

END EFFECT

"Ow" Ayame whispered hoarsely. She opened her eyes to see her face inches from Koga. Blushing he got off of her. "That was….fun" Rin said unsure of her words. She crawled off Sesshomaru sadly.

"OH MY GOD YOUR HAIR IS ALL RUINED!" screamed a frantic Jakotsu. "Get the fuck off me!" Mischa shouted. Alex refused to move. Mischa flipped over. "HEY GET OFF!" Alex shouted squirming. "How do you like it?" Mischa asked. "Guess Mischa likes to be on top!" Sango teased. Mischa jumped up. "EW no!" she shouted. Alex laughed and stood.

"Okay picture time!" Kagome said.

1 WEEK LATER

"Okay you have practice today. Ayame don't stress your voice okay." Mischa said. "Yes shut up" she said glad to have use of her voice. Koga smiled.

X

_  
"Ayame: I hate to wake you up to say goodbye._

_But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn._

_The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn,_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could cry._

_Kagome: So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me,_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again -_

_Oh Babe, I hate to go._

_Rin: There's so many times I've let you down,_

_So many times I've played around,_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing._

_Every place I go, I'll think of you,_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you,_

_When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring._

_Sango: So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me,_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again -_

_Oh Babe, I hate to go._

_All: Now the time has come to leave you,_

_One more time let me kiss you,_

_Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way._

_Dream about the days to come._

_When I won't have to leave alone,_

_About the times I won't have to say ..._

_So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me,_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again -_

_Oh Babe, I hate to go."_

X

"Is it wrong to like her?" Inuaysha asked sadly. "If it is we're all screwed I think." Miroku said. Koga nodded. "How do we tell them?" Miroku asked. "It isn't that hard." Miroku said. "How the hell did mister emotionless get his girl before us?" Inu-Yasha asked oddly.

A plan was formulating in all of their heads. How to impress the girl. PLAN A.

X

"_Sesshomaru: Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along_

Miroku: And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Koga: 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Inu-Yasha: I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

Sesshomaru: And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight   
And nothing' alright

Miroku: 'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect   
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Koga: Nothing's gonna change   
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand 

Inu-Yasha: 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect 

All: 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect' 

X

Rin's eyes were glued to Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed as she saw Inu-Yasha. Ayame and Sango were staring at Koga and Miroku respectively. "We don't have a chance." Kagome sighed. "Nope" Sango agreed. "Not one" Ayame said. "Oh of course you do!" exclaimed te happy Ron. "Rin" Sango said. "hmm?" "Shut up" the other three said.

X

Mischa sat on a couch in the tour bus. Her fett were on a table and her knees were popped up. A notebook sat against her knees. Alex had her knees at the top of the couch and she was upside down so her head rested on the seat. "Still working on those songs?" Alex asked peering at the notebook.

Mischa turned slightly so Alex couldn't read it. "Ya. Im not giving up hope on it." She said. "You shouldn't. I still want to be a lawyer." Alex said attempting to shrug. The four guys then walked in. "Heya!" Alex said. "Sup?" Mischa asked.

"We want tonight off." Inu-Yasha said. "Why?" Mischa asked suspiciously. "We want to… uh take the girls to a festival." Miroku said blushing lightly. "That's so sweet I'm getting cavaties." Mischa scoffed. "That means 'Yes' if you were wondering." Alex told them.

"Why are you upside down?" Koga asked. "From here you're the one upside down." She retorted. "Whatever" Koga replied.

X

They all walked into the festival giggling happily. A slim figure hid behind a tree watching them. "Perfect" she whispered. The group walked past. Suddenly Sango who was slightly in the lead, tripped and went flying forwards. "Woah!" she shouted.

Miroku rushed over. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Ya." Sango replied standing up. "I just hit my head." Sesshomaru walked over holding what appeared to be a rope.

"It was tied between two trees. This was no accident." He explained. "Oh my god!" the three other girl exclaimed. "I'm alright really" Sango assured them. "Let's go on the tunnel of love before the fireworks!" Rin exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

The ride started. It was a slow little boat ride. Kagome felt the boat shake. She clutched Inu-Yasha's arm. "What was that?" she hissed. "Probably just a bump in the track." He shrugged. She felt it hake again.

"Inu-Yasha that is NOT a bump in the track." She hissed. Suddenly the boat overturned. "AH!" she shouted as she and Inu-Yasha were sent under the water. "Kagome!" exclaimed Rin from the boat behind them. "Did you tip the boat Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "No! Somone knocked it over!" he exclaimed spiting out water. A womans figure listened suppressing giggles. No one crossed her. She would win. Oh she would win.

XXXXXXX

Haha end of chapter! REVIEWWWWW! PLEASES


	7. Help me

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: Let me think. No.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

**I'm so sorry if this is badly typed and not updated soon I broke my arm and typing isn't easy. I'm in a sling for 6 weeks minimum.**

Quote of the Day: "You're cute when you scream"

**When nightmares begin haunting your dreams**

**And shadows on the walls seem to come alive who can you turn to? **

**And what about when those things that go bump in the night are real.**

Ch7: Help Me

Sango thrashed about furiously in her sleep. Miroku was too heavy of a sleeper to be awakened. Lightning quick she sat up, eyes wide, and drenched in cold sweat. Her hair hung in her face obscuring her vision.

Something knocked against the wall of the bus. Sango jumped up. She slowly made her way to the window. Nervous fingers pushed the curtain away. Large eyes peered out into the blackness. "M-Miroku?" she stuttered in fear. "MIROKU!" she hissed loudly as she shook him. "Five more minutes!" he whined in his sleep.

Sango grabbed the blanket and jerked it off the bed. "Okay! Okay! I'm up! Sango whats wrong?" he asked seeing her distressed face. "There was a noise against the bus. Nothing was there. It's to weird after the boat tipped." She said breathlessly.

"Sango it's alright" he told her. "Let's go see if anyone else is up that might have heard it." He suggested. She nodded. "Right"

She pulled open the door to the dark bus. Shadows danced eerily on the walls. "I'll take Ayame and Kags. You check Mischa and Myoga." Sango said. "Alright." He agreed.

Sango slowly pushed open the door leading to Ayame and Koga's room. "Anyone up?" she asked softly. No one answered. The same in Inu-Yasha and Kagome's room.

"Anyone?" she asked Miroku as they met back up. He shook his head. "Miroku I'm scared." She admitted sitting down in the kitchen. "I know I heard something" he slid in the bench next to her. His arm snaked around her shoulder and he pulled her head onto his shoulder gently. "Things happen for a reason. The hard part is finding out what the reason is." He told her. Sango let out a sigh. "Your right it's just so weird." She said.

"Come on." He said standing up. He put out his hand for her to take. "Let's go to bed." He smiled happily. Sango felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. Her breath caught in her throat. She shakily reached out her hand. "O-okay"

He gently pulled her to her feet. Their faces were inches apart and he still had her hand. Sango's face flushed red but it was impossible to see in the dark room. Miroku stared into her eyes intently. He leaned in and kissed her. He suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have." He apologized turning away and dropping her hand. "N-no it's alright really." She insisted.

Miroku smiled and headed to their room. Sango followed instinctively. About two minutes of laying down the bump sounded again. "Okay that I heard." Miroku said sitting up.

Sango sat up. "I'm gonna go out there" he said trying to find his shoes. "No!" she exclaimed. "I don't want you getting hurt!" he looked at her curiously. "Sango I'll be fine." He assured her. "I'm going with you." She said jumping out of the bed. "What? No way you're staying here." he said. "If you're going so am I" she said determinedly.

Miroku threw his hands up in defeat and grabbed a flashlight.

X

Sango shivered against the cold. "No one's here." Miroku said. The two turned around and went inside. A red eyed girl hid behind a tree laughing.

X

Sango layed awake all night staring at the celing.This was all just weird. The note Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's boat tipping and now this. Thoughts raced through her mind untill morning. "EVERYONE UP OR ELSE I"LL RIP YOUR PAY CHECKS IN HALF!" Mischa shouted. Alex giggeled in the back ground. "Gotta love the wake up call." Mischa smiled. "Of course."

X

"**Sango! Is it true your pregnant?!"**

"Of course not you freaks." Sango said unable to think of anything else in her extreme state of sleepiness.

"**Mirouku! When did your anorexia start?!"**

"Um half past never." He siad eyeing them as to determine thir nonexistent sanity.

"**Ayame! Who killed your parents?!" **

The question itself sent Ayame over the edge. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! HOLY SHIT YOU FREAKS!!" she shouted as Koga and Inu-Yasha grabbed her arms. "Breath" Koga hissed in her ear.

"OKAY NO MORE QUESTIONS!" Rin shouted. Kagome and Sango put a comforting arm around Ayame as the headed to the bus. "That was out of line" Sango said quietly. Ayame didn't respond.

A squirrell from a nearby tree dropped an acorn down on Rin's head. Rin clapped her hands over her head and began screaming. "Ow! That hurt! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't wanna play this game anymore! I WANNA GO HOME!!!"

Sesshoamru leaned down and kissed her. "Now stop shouting" he said. Rin blinked twice. "Okay!" she said happily.

X

"So what do you think he's planning?" Alex asked Mischa as they read a note from Naraku. "I think he…wants to take over the the world." Mischa replied with disbelief. Alex sighed. "He wants to conquer the world? Can't he come up with something more original?" She asked.

X

They bands burst through the door of the tour bus. "You guys are going to a ball tomorrow" Mischa told them looking up from the letter and sneering. "Jakotsu is doing the fittings later. Whats wrong with her?" Mischa asked nodding at Ayame who was smoking which she only did when she was extremley upset. Alex glared at the table.

"The reporters got a little out of hand" Miroku offered as an explanation. "Meaning?" Alex asked. "They asked about her parents." Kagome said. Mischa frowened. "That's so gay. It figures they'd say something like that." She said.

"Hey did you guys see the paper?" Alex asked. "No why?" Koga asked. "It's all pictures of you guys at the carnival and water park." She laughed. "Oh joy" Inu-Yasha said.

X

_Kikyo: "You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true_

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
I walked a million more to find out what this shit means

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me

I'm a bad ass girl in this messed up world  
I'm the sexy girl in this crazy world  
I'm a simple girl in a complex world  
A nasty girl, you wanna get with me?  
You wanna mess with me?

Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
I laugh more than I cry  
You piss me off, good-bye  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me"

_X_

Kagome wore a dark blue dress. Ayame wore a white one. Rin's was powder blue and Sango's was Magenta.

X

Mischa wore a fire red dress and Alex wore a black one.Alex pushe dopen the doors and they walked in. A woman stood there. "Shouldn't they have knocked?" Sango asked. "Hello Alex! Mischa!" she exclaimed huging them. "Glad you're back!"

Alex and Msicha changed their expressions from grim hatred to a forced smile. "Hello Nazuna how is everyone?" Mischa asked politely. "Been better. Well since you know" she said shrugging sadly. "That almost defeated the purpouse of coming back." Alex said.

"Don't talk that what if-" Nazuna hurridely began before she was cut of. "Welcome back"

XOXX

This is my shortest chapter yet and I'll tell you why.

**No one is reviewing! **

I used to check my inbox and see like 6 reviews now like 4 trickle in over a week. **I WILL DELETE! I'VE DONE IT BEFORE!**

Anyone care to guess who the mysterious person is and why Alex and Mischa walked in and knew Nazuna?


	8. Looking back

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: Let me think. No.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

**I'm so sorry if this is badly typed and not updated soon I broke my arm and typing isn't easy. I'm in a sling for 6 weeks minimum.**

Quote of the Day: I had my heart broken so many times; my heart seems to beat in echoes.

**I tell my self that is my past. This is my future. But then I learned.**

**You always have to go back. The past haunts us. That's what it lives for.**

**And no matter how hard I try not to I always go back.**

Ch8: Looking Back

"Welcome back" Said a male's voice. Alex and Mischa looked up grudgingly. "Hello" Mischa said. "What?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed form the doorway. "Oh and this must be Demon-Sky!" he exclaimed happily.

The man had brown eyes and dark hair. He looked happy, like someone you'd love to have as a father but Alex and Mischa didn't seem happy. "Forgive me for not introducing myself." He said bowing. "I'm Onigumo Nagatani. And Alex and Mischa are my…daughters." He said the last word oddly.

"He's our step father." Mischa said coldly. Alex refused to talk or meet anyone's eyes. She was obviously petrified of the man. He turned to Alex and Mischa. "I was wondering perhaps if you'd sing for us. You two always had lovely voices." Onigumo said in a saccharine sweet voice. Mischa nodded. "And Alex?" he asked. She nodded knowing better than to refuse.

The man walked off. Alex let out a breath. Mischa put an arm around her shoulder. "We'll sing and we'll live ya?" Mischa asked. Alex nodded.

X

"And my two lovely daughters have agreed to sing for us!" Onigumo announced. Alex felt her voice catch in her throat.

"_Alex: I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_Mischa: What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Alex: Open your eyes and look outside, find reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Mischa: Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

_Both: She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"_

Everyone clapped in amazement. Both bands had never heard the girls sing.

X

"Well we have to go." Mischa said to her step father. "So soon?" he asked smiling almost evilly. "I hoped you would stay the night." Alex's eyes went wide. "W-we have to head to Japan tomorrow." She said suddenly. Demon-Sky looked surprised. It was the first time Alex had spoken.

"As you wish." He said. "But I do hope you'll stop in sometimes. Your rooms are still ready." He said smiling coolly as his eyes rested on Alex.

X

"I forgot how much he scared me." Alex sighed to Mischa as they sat on their bed. "We're never going back." Mischa agreed.

X

Rin and Miroku pulled their heads back from the wall. "Sesshomaru can you run a search on Onigumo?" Rin asked. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Sango leaned over is shoulder.

"Onigumo Takaya head record executive of Takaya corp. is main suspect in murder of his wife. His stepdaughters both testified against him but all evidence was circumstantial." Sango read.

"Wow" Ayame gasped. "Wait." Inu-Yasha suddenly said turning to his brother. "Doesn't dad know him?" Inu-Yasha asked. Kagome looked surprised. "How would your dad know him?" she asked. "Our father is Inu-Tachi. Head of Tachi corp. He and Takaya corp. are the biggest record dealers in the music business." Sesshomaru explained.

X

Ayame let out a sigh. The girls were all in her room. "Whats wrong?" Rin asked. "I have a really bad feeling." Ayame sighed. A cell phone went off. "Mines home" Ayame said. Sango grabbed hers out of her pocket. "_Hello is this Miss Ayame?_" asked a woman's voice.

"Uh hold on she's right here." Sango said oddly as she handed the phone to Ayame. "Me? Who is it?" she asked Sango. Sango shrugged. "Hello?" Ayame asked._ "Ayame this is Botan." _Ayame's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh wows haven't seen you since I was a candy striper!" Ayame exclaimed. _"Yes well… Ayame you're grandfathers here. He had a heart attack." _Botan's voice was dead serious. "No!" Ayame breathed. Ayame's hand pulled away from her ear and the phone dropped to the bed.

"Ayame?" Kagome asked leaning forward with wide eyes. "Aya?" Rin asked waving a hand in front of her. Sango lightly cuffed Ayame's head. "Whats up?" she asked softly.

Ayame stood up not blinking and grabbed her coat. "HEY!" Sango shouted grabbing her coat and chasing after her. Kagome and Rin followed suit. "Aya what happened?" Sango demanded. "I'm going home." She said flatly. "Not alone your not." Rin warned her.

"Wait one minute!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran into Ayame's room and came out with Ayame's and Sango's laptops. She flipped Sango's open and quickly started typing.

"Here" she said handing Ayame hers. "Just to let them know." She winked. "Thank you so much." Ayame said as tears started flowing.

XX)) Note ((

_Alex, Mischa, Inu, Koga, Miro and Fluffy,_

_Hey me (Rin) and the rest of SCS (Sakura Coloured Sky) have some business back home. Call San-Chan's cell if you need us though I'm not promising we'll answer._

_We'll try to get back ASAP_

_SCS_

XX

"GONE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?!??!?!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Alex and Mischa. "Read the god damn letter" Alex said angrily. "This is bullshit!" Koga growled. Miroku looked at them. "Now, now I'm sure they have a good explanation." He said. "LIKE WHAT?!?!" Inu-Yasha and Koga shouted. "Hey I never said I knew it!" Miroku said. "Let's go get them." Sesshomaru said.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Mischa asked huffily. "Easy" he replied. One could swear he smirked. He pulled out his cell phone. )) He has an obsession with that phone. ((

"Jaken" he said. The phone dialed. "Master! Master! It has been so very long! I thought you had deserted me! But I should have never been so foolish!" "Jaken shut up." Sesshomaru said. "Yes my lord! Of course! Do you have an inquiry my lord?" asked the annoying voice. "Yes I need you to pick up me and the rest of Demon Blood" Sesshomaru said. "I'll be there quicker than you know!" exclaimed the voice. "Good" Sesshomaru said snapping the phone shut.

"Ah who was that?" Alex asked. "Jaken. I saved his life I guess and he's been like this ever since." Sesshomaru explained while Inu-Yasha, Koga, and Miroku snickered. "Whats so funny?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes. "Ya you forgot to mention….Jaken's…..in love with you." Inu-Yasha choked out between snickers.

"One more word and I'll bring out your first drivers license." Sesshy hissed. Inu-Yasha shut up instantly. "That bad?" Mischa asked with a hint of laughter "You couldn't imagine" Miroku said comically.

X

"That's all Jaken. Wait by the jet." Sesshomaru commanded him. The four walked aimlessly around a park. Miroku spotted a girl with dark hair. "Oh hey do you know where Kagome, Ayame, Rin, or Sango lives?" Miroku asked. "Of course who doesn't know that they're famous and all?" Asked the bubbly girl. "Kagome lives just down the street. Go that way and turn left and you'll see this really cool shrine that's where she lives, uh huh!" she said way too happily.

"Thanks" Miroku said. "Oh my god! You're Miroku from Demon Blood aren't you?!?!" Exclaimed the girl causing all heads to turn there way. Miroku laughed nervously and they all ran towards the shrine. Inu-Yasha pounded on the door. A woman with short dark hair opened it. "need…talk….Kagome" he panted staring at the mob of screaming fan girls that were all screaming and running there way. "Come in" she said smiling.

The four males ran in and slammed and locked the door. "You're those boys traveling with Kagome and the band right? What are your names?" Mrs. H asked as the fan girls attempted to pound down the door. "I'm Inu-Yasha. This is Miroku, Koga, and my half brother Sesshomaru." The others muttered a 'Nice to meet you'.

"So can we see Kags?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I'm sorry but she's at the hospital" Mrs. h said. Inu-Yasha's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "What?!" he asked in disbelief. "Oh no she's fine. She Sango and Rin are there with Ayame, the poor dear. Her grandfather had a heart attack didn't they tell you?" Mrs. H asked.

"We're going to go see them can we have directions?" Sesshomaru asked. Mrs. H smiled and showed him the way from a kitchen window. "I'll let you out the back before they break the door down." She told them laughing.

They said thanks and ran for their lives to the hospital.

X

At the front desk say a girl with blueish hair was filing some papers quickly while she kept glancing at a computer. "Hello" Koga said. "Can I find Ayame somewhere?" he asked. The girl's eyes locked on his. "Right this…way" she said slowly turning around.

The nurse left them in the door way. Sango, Kagome, and Rin all sat together talking in soft voices. Ayame leaned against a window as a tear streamed down her face. Koga glanced at his friends and walked over to Ayame.

He softly put his arms around her. "It's alright." He whispered softly. "Koga h-he's a-all I-I have l-left." She stuttered through her tears. "He'll be fine. How is he?" Koga asked running fingers through her hair.

She turned to dry into his chest. "He's on a h-heart monitor but I'm so scared Koga. If he dies I have no place t-to go. I-I'll be all alone." She sobbed. Koga grabbed her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. "You really think Kags, Sango or Rin wouldn't take you in? We all care about you. And besides. You can't be alone." He said smirking.

"How so?" she asked with wide eyes. "Cuz I'm always going to be here for you. Always." He whispered hugging her. "Koga." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her. "No more crying" he said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rin exclaimed hugging Sesshomaru as she watched Ayame and Koga. "He kissed her!" Kagome squealed. "Hm now why didn't we think of that?" Sango asked sarcastically.

Ayame walked over holding Koga's hand. They sat down. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when Sesshy's cell phone rang. ) Ah the return of Sesshy's phone AHAHAHHAA! ((

"Hello?" he asked flipping the phone open. "Father what a surprise. Yes the tours going well. What? Yes we'll go as soon as possibly. No we're in the hospital now. Ayame grandfather had a heart attack. Yes sir. Bye." Sesshomaru hung up the phone.

"Well?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Seems we have another threat from them. Father booked us rooms at a hotel. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are the main ones threatened for some reason. We have to go immediately" he explained.

The phone rang again. "Hello? Ya I just spoke with him. In the lobby? You're aware that you're very obsessive correct? Forget I said it good bye." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the phone.

"Mischa and Alex have us playing in the lobby of the hotel." He said. "W-What?" Ayame choked out. Koga put his arm around her. "Don't worry. It will take your mind off things." He said softly. Ayame nodded.

"We'll sing Nobody's Home" Sango said in a taunting voice. "Promise?" Ayame asked skeptically. "Cross my heart and hope for laryngitis!" she laughed.

X

Ayame ran in and said godbye to Grandpa. He promised to watch her on TV. "Ayame" he said softly. "Your mother would be very pround of you."

X

" _Sango: I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

Ayame: What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Rin: Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Kagome: Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

All:She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

X

"Koga: _Hard days made me  
Hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they call nothing  
I Take what I want  
take what I need  
you say it's wrong, but it's right for me  
I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only God can judge me _

Miroku: And if I make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place  
And if I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on  
Will it all just be the same  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast thats what they say  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
its me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care

Inu-Yasha: No one in this industry  
understands the life I lead  
when I sing about my past  
its not a gimmick, not an act  
These critics, and these trust fund kids  
try to tell me what punk is  
but when I see them on the street they got nothing to say

Sesshy: And if I make it through today  
Will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place  
And if I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on  
Will it all just be the same  
Cause I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast thats what they say  
I'm troublesome I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
its me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care I don't care...and now I don't care  
oooooo ooooo oooooo

All:I'm young and I'm hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast thats what they say  
that I'm troublesome I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
its me against this world and I don't care  
I don't care. I don't care. I don't care."

X

A gun shot rang high abpve the crowd. SCS and DB )Demon Blood( All looked around. Security rushed them to their rooms and started pushing through the crowd.

X

Everyone decided to share a suite. Sango threw in popcorn while everyone threw sleeping bags and pillows in the living room. "What you want to watch?" Rin asked the group. The apartments phone rang.

Ayame who was closest grabbed it. "Hello?" she asked somewhat happily seeing the situation they were in. "Im watching you." Said the voice. Ayame tilted her head. "Like I've never goten a prank call. Prove it dumbass." She said.

"You're wearing a pink tanktop and ants. Rin blue Kagome green and Sango black. Sango just made popcorn and your all in apartment 486." Said the voice smartly.

Ayame dropped the phone. "Holy shit. Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "What?" Inuaysha asked. "He knew what we were wearing and what apartment we were in!" she exclaimed. "Who?"Miroku asked. "Don't know!" Somone knocked on the door.

A collective scream rose from the girls. Seshomaru walked over and wrenched open the door. "Room service. Somone ordered pizza and ice cream and uh… Mountain Dew?" asked the brown haired man. "US!" shouted the girls. Kagome jumped up and nearly knocked Sesshomaru out of the way. "Thanks!' she said brightly.

The guys rolled their eyes. "Fine more pizza for us." Sango said shrugging her shoulders. "HEY!" they shouted. The girls all laughed. "Thank you guy so much." Ayame said poured a cup of Mountain Dew.

"Hey no prob." Rin said. "We all love you Aya" Rin said. "Yes especially Koga." Sango said taking a sip of soda. The laughter was increased by Koga's blushing.

A figure watched from the window. "Perfect their guard is down and I'll finally be able to get my revenge on Alex and Mischa." Said the voice. A clel phone vibrated at the persons belt. They hurried down the fire escape and opened the hone. "Ye ssir your step daughters will be disposed of. Of course. As planned. Bye"

XXXXXXXXXX

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWRS!!!!! HOPE YA LIKE


	9. Fun in the Sun

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: Let me think. No.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed.

**I'm so sorry if this is badly typed and not updated soon I broke my arm and typing isn't easy. I'm in a sling for 6 weeks minimum.**

Quote of the Day: Happily ever after… FAILED

**Ch9: Fun in the Sun**

Alex and Mischa roamed the halls on their way to Demon-Sky's apartment. "So who you think it is?" Alex asked as she clutched a tattered orange cat to her chest. "Blood Rose. Naraku. Dad you never kn-" Mischa's voice was cut off. Alex turned.

Mischa was no where in sight. "Haha not funny." She said out loud. She clutched tightly onto her stuffed cat. "How sweet you still carry that around" said a voice

X

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream reached Demon Sky's ears. "What the hell!" Exclaimed everyone. Sango immediately walked to the door. "Well come on!" she exclaimed. "We're all supposed to stay here. Especially Inu and Kags." Rin said. "You and Sesshomaru stay here with them. Me, Miroku, Aya and Koga can go look."

They all nodded as Miroku, Ayame, and Koga stood up. "Why must I stay?" Sesshomaru inquired)) OOOOO BIG WORD! (( "Because your Inu-Yasha's brother and if you didn't Rin wouldn't have anyone to kiss." Ayame said shutting the door.

Rin blushed 7 shades of crimson. "Sango?" Ayame asked. "Ya?" "Never call me that…again." She said stubbornly referring to being called Aya.

X

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU DAMMIT!" Alex shouted. They had just woken up from being chloroformed and they were tied to chairs. "Well" said a mans voice. "I've never heard you talk so much around me." He said with a light chuckle.

Alex's eyes went wide and her lips tightened. She clenched her hands behind her in fear. Mischa realized who it was. "Leave her the fuck alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Mischa hissed. "Always were like your mother." He said amusement still laced his voice.

"I should see if she agrees. Oh that right I CAN"T! Why? Because she's dead. And you killed her!" Mischa furiously shouted. He reached out and smacked her. "Never speak to me like that again" he coldly hissed.

"Why can't face the truth? You can't tell us what to do. Your not one of our parents." She smiled. "Mischa" Alex softly said. "Just shut up. Please just shut up" she begged.

This mad Mischa madder. "Do you see how much mental abuse you've put on her? She can't even stand to LOOK at you." Mischa hissed. Gags were slipped around their mouths. Alex gave little restraint while Mischa fought against it.

X

Miroku leaned over and picked up an orange stuffed cat. "Hello what have we here?" he asked smiling. "Hey that's Alex's!" Ayame exclaimed. "Hey you're right I saw holding it one night." Koga said giving her an assuring smile. Sango and Miroku looked down each side of the hallway. "Sango and I will go right you two go left. Check all the floors." Miroku said. They nodded and split off.

X

Miroku and Sango decided to check the basement then work their way up. "Sango?" Miroku asked. "Yes?" she asked. grope, grope SMACK "HOUSHI-SAMA!" she shouted. "If you...ever…do that again I will beat you down into a bloody pulp." Sango said. "Of course." He nodded. "It was worth it though"

They reached the basement door. "I don't believe the elevator doesn't even go this far." Sango muttered. She wrenched open the door. "Flashlight" she muttered to herself. "Always bring a flashlight"

A tiny light shined past her. She looked back. Miroku held a mini flashlight. Sango looked at him oddly. "I'm not even going to ask." She said. He grinned pervertedly and stepped onto the first stair.

Miroku shined the light around. "Come on San there's nothing here." he said. Sango shot a wistful glance down the stairs. "Your right come on." She agreed closing the door after Miroku stepped out.

X

Onigumo laughed harshly. "You think those pathetic fools will stop me?" he asked. Mischa struggled against the gag. "We'll catch them to and bring them here." he said smiling evilly. "Oos em!" Mischa gurgled against the gag. ) Who's them?" is what she tried to say (

"Sorry dear I can't understand you." He said with a smirk. Mischa struggled even more against her bonds. "I shall return soon. Don't go anywhere." He smiled before ascending the stairs.

Mischa heard a little scraping sound. Before she knew it Mischa had cut both their bonds and taking off their gags. "Hurry." Alex whispered as they rushed to the stairs. A man with blood red eyes stepped out. "I wouldn't be doing that" he said as he plucked the nail file out of Alex's hand.

"Alex?" Mischa asked looking to her sister. "Yes…." Alex replied slowly even though she knew exactly what Mischa was about to say. "RUN!" Mischa shouted. Knocking over Naraku they bolted up the stairs. The wrenched open the door to see Miroku and Sango's retreating backs.

"HEY!" they both shouted. Miroku and Sango turned around to see them and they rushed back. "What the hell happened?" Sango demanded. Alex reached out and snatched the stuffed cat from Miroku's arms. "Later." Mischa told them.

X

Koga's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey it's Sesshomaru. Alex and Mischa are back." Sesshy said and hung up. Ayame looked up at Koga. "Well?" she asked. Koga smiled. "Alex and Mischa are back and safe." He told her.

X

Alex and Mischa were drinking hot chocolate by the time Ayame and Koga got back. "What happened!" Ayame exclaimed when she saw them. "Nothing" Alex and Mischa said simultaneously. Inu-Yasha smiled. "Tomorrow we're all going paintballing." He said with a smirk.

"You're not going out" Mischa said. "You can't be out in public." Alex added. "We'll be fine." Sesshomaru replied. "And their dad bought them a private paintballing field." Koga said smirking.

X

Sango was sitting on her bed that night trying to find the right tune for her new song. She got an idea and headed to the kitchen. Miroku was sitting in there alone watching TV. "Uh Miroku?" she asked shyly.

Miroku smiled and turned of the TV. "Yes Sango?" he asked.

Sango smiled nervously. "You remember when you helped me get the tune down for that one song?" she asked. Miroku nodded. "Do you think you could help me again?" she asked.

Miroku looked like Christmas had come early. He stood up. "Of course Sango. All you need to do is ask and I'd be more than happy to help."

X

"Alright ready?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

_"The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated _

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you"

"That was awesome" Miroku said smiling. "Really?" Sango asked. Miroku suddenly kissed her. Sango's eyes widened in surprise before they closed. She wrapped her arms around hi neck happily.

: KNOCK KNOCK:

Miroku and Sango broke apart. "W-Who is it?" Sango asked as her face flushed red. "Ayame. Do you want to come watch a movie with us before bed?" she asked. "Um sure hold on!" Sango said standing up and scurrying out.

Miroku watched the door close and he heard Ayame ask "Sango why are you so red?"

X

Ayame wore Camouflage shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Rin had camo shorts and a thick sleeved tank top. Kagome had camo capris and a white t-shirt and Sango wore camo pants with a thick tank.

Each girl had a paintball gun slung over their shoulders. The guys stared in amazement. "Y-you paintball?" Koga asked. Sango grinned evilly. "Oh did we forget to mention that?" she asked. "Let's go!" Ayame exclaimed happily.

They headed out to the tour bus checking their paintball guns and getting their paintballs out.

X

"Okay _Girls_" Rin said as they got there. "Here's the rules. Each team has a different colour. Girls pink and guys blue." Rin said. "Whichever team gets hit most looses simple ne?" Kagome asked. "And try not to hit your own team mate." Sango said narrowing her eyes and looking at Ayame who giggled nervously.

X

Ayame kneeled up in a tower with the door shut behind her. Her gun was settled on the window ready for an attack. She could see Sango Sitting up in a large tree. Kagome was kneeling behind a bush and Rin was dodging through the forest.

Ayame looked around the huge forest. She didn't see any of the guys.

X

Rin made her way to the waterfall. She could see a small cave nehind it and a paintball gun sticking out. She clapped a hand to her mouth to silence a giggle. She snuck around to the other side of the water fall.

She steadied her feet on the rocky slope. It was Sesshomaru there playing lookout. She steadied the gun… took aim… "SCORE!" she shouted as Sesshomaru jumped up. She smiled sweetly for a moment then ran laughing like a mainiac. She had gotten him righ in the ass. (Paintball in the ass hurts!)

X

Ayame snuck down from the tower. She could see Koga right outside the door waiting in the bushes for her. She couldn't help but smile. It was to perfect. She ran back up the stairs.

She stared directly down from the window. She could get Koga's hair pink. Too pricless. She steadied the gun. "Bombs away!" she shouted firing down. Suddenly a shot fired from below her and hit in the shoulder.

Before pulling her head back into the tower she saw Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha ran. Koga followed shortly after.

Ayame climbed out the window and down a tree to thee ground. She and Kagome followed after them. As the guys split up do did Kagome and Ayame. Ayame spotted Sesshomaru and Koga talking. She could see Rin in a tree.

Ayame signeled Rin. Rin waved and with her fingers counted '1…2…3!' They both started firing like crazy before running off. Rin got hit in the heel and Ayame in the back.

X

Inu-Yasha had spotted Kagome. She was running like crazy. An idea struck her. SH estumbeled and fell. "OW!" she cried in pain as she grabbed her ankle. Inu-Yasha stopped and kneeled down.

"What happened are you okay?" he asked. Kagome shook her head. Inu-Yasha held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed her paintball gun and stood. She put her arm around his shoulder for suppourt.

They limped back twoards the main area. Kagome suddenly stopped. Inu-Yasha looked at her and she fired a paintball at his stomach then ran.

X

Sango tracked down Miroku near a small stream. She snuck behind a tree. Suddenly she jumped out and fired. Miroku made a huge sene as f he was dying. Sango walked over and leaned over him. :grope, grope:SMACK: "HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

X

"We won _ass_hoppers!" Rin laughed. Everyone was covered in paint. Alex and Mischa arrived each in a sports car. "Please tell me you didn't steal those" Sango said. "No daddy dearest thinks he can buy our silence." Alex said with a mocking voice. Mischa grinned. "We said no but we'll still take the cars."

"So what are you doing here?" Miroku asked grinning from his previous experince with Snago. "We have news." Alex said. "Two more shows and you're done withthis tour" Mischa anounced.

Everyone looked crestfallen. At the beginning they would have been overjoyed but now they had all become close. "Then we release your album." Alex said. "Hey I'm suppoused to ask you all a question" Mischa said nonchalantly.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked staring at his cell phone. (I love Sesshy and his cell phone!) "MTV want;s you to perform at the New Years party. You up for it?" Alex asked. DS's (Demon Sky's) faces lit up.

"Are you serious!" Ayame exclaimed. "That's to cool" Koga said beaming. "So when does it air?" Rin asked. Snago glared at her. "New Years Eve you idiot!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

XXXXXXx

My muse has returned from a verrrrrry long vacation. Review like no one did last chapter.


	10. House hold cleaners and Ice Skates

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: I stake no claim on Inu-Yasha or related characters. I do claim Alex and Mischa though!

**MY ARM IS ALLLLL BETTER! YAYA!**

A/n: I'm probably going to wrap this up soon. I will write a sequel if people request one however.

**I was recently asked how I got my idea for this story. And the answer is… I have no bloody idea. I guess the band thing is sort of a family tradition though. If you've ever heard of the Blue Oyster Cult, they're my cousins so we have music in the family. Other wise it's just from the depths of my messed up mind.**

Me: Ch 5million and 86!

Seto (My Muse): Tell them what chapter it is you idiot!

Me: Uh I'm not really sure.

Seto: You idiot.

Me: What chapter is it then?

Seto: blinks Shut up.

XX

Chapter: House hold cleaners and Ice Skates

Kagome's hair was now streaked blood red. Rin's purple, Sango's pink and Ayame's Black. "I can just see the headline" Kagome said shaking her head. "10 year old attempts to use household cleaners to die hair like the members of Sakura Coloured Sky."

The other girls laughed. Alex and Mischa hurried in. "Alright Alex will go announce you. Do a good job" Mischa said as Alex hurried out.

X

"HELLO! MAY I PRESENT THE ONE! THE ONLY! SAKURA COLOURED SKY!"

The fans burst into applause.

"_Sango: Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone _

Rin: You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

Kagome: And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

Ayame: But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

Sango: How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

Rin: How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

Kagome: But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

Aya: You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

All: Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

Mischa stepped out on the stage as the applause died down. "NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR… DEMON BLOOD!"

As Mischa stepped off stage Alex whispered to her. "I'll never figure out how you learned to yell like that." She said. Mischa grinned. "From yelling at you growing up" she replied. Alex gave a half smile half sneer.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else _

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

in the background  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
softly  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye"

XX (On the tour bus)

"Hard to believe we only have one concert left" Miroku said sadly. "I know" Sango agreed. Ayame stood up suddenly. "Um Koga? Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as her eyes darted.

Sango practically read Ayame's mind and gave her a 'you go girl!' look. Ayame smiled as Koga stood up. They ended up standing in their room. "What did you want to talk about?" Koga asked curiously.

Ayame took a step forward and kissed him. Koga instinctively kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Ayame's arms creeped around his neck. Suddenly she stepped back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" she said looking at the ground.

Koga lifted her chin up and shook his head. "No" he said softly. "I'm glad you did." He said. Ayame beamed. "Really?" "Really, Really"

X

Sango leaned back against Miroku's shoulder. "They're totally making out" she laughed. "That's not a bad idea." Miroku said suggestively. Sango hit him playfully. "Excited about New Years?" she asked. Miroku nodded.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha walked out into the kitchen talking about ice-cream. "Sango want some ice cream?" Kagome asked noticing her. Sango shook her head. "No thanks" she said.

"I'm making hot fudge!" Kagome said. "That's Hot" Sango said. Both Kags and Sango burst out laughing. Miroku and Inu-Yasha stared like they were insane. A few minutes later.

"I'm pouring the fudge on" Kagome said. "Sexyyy" Sango said with a laugh. Kagome shook her head. "Not Sexy! Hot!" she exclaimed then they both laughed again. As soon as they caught each others eyes they started singing

"My hot fudge brings all the boys to the yard and their like 'It's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours' I'd teach you but I'd have to charge! And their like 'it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours!" (The whole ice cream situation actually happened to me and my friend Katie except we were on the phone) They burst out laughing.

They looked up to see Miroku and Inu-Yasha gone which made them laugh even harder.

X

Alex and Mischa sat on their beds planning something for them all to do. "Shopping?" Alex asked. "Nah" Mischa replied. "Ice skating?" Mischa asked "Yah!" Alex exclaimed. "The last time I went was before mom died." Alex said.

"I know it was hard for you." Mischa said softly. (I changed ages Mischa is 24 and Alex is 21. Their mom died when they were 10 and 7) Alex shook her head. "Mom was never home as it was. I didn't have time to really love her like you did. You have way more memories of her than me." Alex explained. Mischa hugged her. "We'll send him to jail for it. I promise" Mischa said referring to Onigumo.

Alex smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna go tell Myoga where to go." She said grabbing a cigarette. "You shouldn't be smoking" Mischa warned. "Go to hell. It's nice there" Alex retorted.

X

"Yo Flea!" Alex called. "Yes Alex?" he asked. "Take us to the ice rink" she told him. "Yes Alex. Miss Alex! You're smoking! I thought you were quitting!" he exclaimed smelling the smoke.

"Why does everyone care about my health all of a sudden?" Alex sighed.

X

Alex and Mischa strapped on their skates and were racing each other across the rink. Everyone strapped on skates except Rin. "Aren't you coming?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin smiled weakly.

"I don't know how to skate." She admitted. Sesshy nearly grinned. "Well there's a first time for everything right?" he asked. Rin smiled and strapped on her skates. "Your gonna help right?" she asked grabbing onto the rail that led to the ice rink.

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed her hand.

Miroku and Sango were racing with Alex and Mischa. Kagome and Inu-Yasha were skating huge circles while Koga showed Ayame how to skate backwards. "Here hold on to my arm." He told her. Rin nodded and latched onto his arm. (This might be odd but I don't know how to skate go figure)

As soon as they stepped onto the ice Rin fell dragging Sesshomaru with her. He pulled himself and Rin back up. "Just stand." He told her. She tried to but her feet kept slipping. "How!" she asked in exasperation. "Just like you would normally. Or on rollerblades." He explained.

Rin nodded. She steadied her feet. "Look! I did IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" she shouted as she fell. Sesshomaru started laughing. Yes the ice prince Mr. Icicle-up-his-ass was laughing! Even Rin had to laugh at herself as she got up and stood.

"Now I just need to move." She laughed. "Okay just slide one foot in front of the other. Watch." He said as he demonstrated. Rin nodded and lid a foot forward. Then again and again. "Hey I think I got it." She said happily.

Sesshomaru smiled and skated to her. He grabbed her hand and started skating. "And I got you." He smirked.

X

They all collapesed on the tour bus. "That was fun." Rin said smiling. "Ya" everyone agreed. "Hot chocalate!" Koga said suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "We always drink hot chocalate after skating." He shruged. They all murmered in a greement. "I'll make it." Ayame said standing up.

So hot chocalate was made and enjoyed.

On the other side of town……………

X

"Send out a personal invitation to this Inu-Yasha. It would do me well to speak with him." Said a cold voice. "Yes lady." Replied a pale girl bowing out. "Oh and Kanna. Make sure that he comes." Said Kikyo icily. "Yes my lady." And she left.

Kikyo smirled. "You will be mine Inu-Yasha. Mark my words."

XXXXXXXXX

Omg I'm posting! YAYAYYAYA!

Tune in next time! And as always REVIEW!


	11. Overworked

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: I stake no claim on Inu-Yasha or related characters. I do claim Alex and Mischa though!

**IMPORTANT! To see the meaning of Ayame's dream go read my one-shot called Love at First Sight.**

Me: Well here I am again idealess and bored.

Seto: How about :Whispers:

Me: OMG! OMG! I love it:Hugs:

Seto: Get off me you idiot.

Me: Well I humbly present for myself and my muse CHAPTER 11!

Ch11: Overworked

6 photo shoots and seven interviews in under a week. The bands were ready to crash and burn. "Half a mind to go to the wolf den." Kagome muttered. "Wolf den?" asked the guys. Sango, Ayame and Rin glared at Kagome.

"Oops." She said blushing. "Well we have to tell them now." Kagome sighed. Ayame rolled her eyes. "We have a fort back home. It's awesome. Huge too. All high-tech and stuff. We'd go there if we wanted to run away or just to relax. No one knows where it is." Rin explained.

"We really should go." Sango said trying to sound offhand when, in reality, Sango, Rin and Kags had planned this. "But we'd have to take them or they'd spill to Alex and Mischa." Ayame said annoyed as she pointed at the guys. "Oh come on not like we don't have room." Rin said.

Kagome started into the puppy eyes. "Oh no. No way! Not the puppy eyes Kags! Fine! Just stop!" Ayame said looking away. Everyone laughed. "They have to leave the note though." Ayame said. The guys agreed and wrote one out.

X

Two days later they were walking down a familiar street in Tokyo. The girls turned to face the guys all smirking evilly. "Uh oh" Miroku said. "What are you looking at us like that for!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"We have to blind fold you." Sango smirked. "Wha? No!" Koga exclaimed. "NO WAY IN HELL!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "Okay we'll leave you on this random Tokyo street. How's that?" Rin asked.

The boys grudgingly agreed. Ayame watched them oddly. "You know it almost seems to me as if this was all planned…" she allowed her voice to trail of while the three other girls giggled nervously.

_Flashback_

_Rin, Sango, and Kagome all sat in Rin's room. "I wanna go to the Wolf Den." Kagome complained. "You're lucky none of the guys heard that." Sango said. Rin flopped back on the bed. "You know Aya won't let us." Rin sighed._

"_Unless." Sango began. "Unless what?" both girls asked excitedly sitting up. "Unless we ACCIDENTLY mention it in front of the guys." She said smirking._

_End Flashback_

"Aya don't be paranoid." Sango teased. Ayame shrugged. "Alright boys lets go." Kagome sad prodding them all to walk forward.

X

It was late by the time they arrived so instead of taking a tour they just went to bed.

Ayame was dreaming odd things. They weren't dreams either, they were long forgotten memories.

Aya's dream

"_Her green eyes spotted four guys up on a stage trying to set up. She scanned over them. Two had silvery hair. One had black hair with violet eyes and one had black hair with icy eyes. _

_She quickly decided the blue eyed one was hottest. He had a head band around his forehead and his hair was in a high pony tail. She smiled as she watched them set up. She saw the name of the band on the drum set. "Hanyou." She read quietly. _

_The music started playing for a test run and she was completely mesmerized. The guy seemed so absorbed in the music! "Koga!" one of the silver haired boys shouted. The icy eyed boy looked over. "Don't forget we changed the second verse." _

"_Koga." The name rolled of her tongue. Koga nodded. Ayame smiled as the wind changed direction. He was a wolf demon like her. She pulled the purple flower out of her hair and played with it absentmindedly._

_X_

_The crowd cleared out. Ayame was the last to leave. She turned to look one last time at Koga but he wasn't there. She shrugged and started walking not watching where she was going. Suddenly she hit something and stumbled._

_A hand grabbed her. She looked up. It was Koga! "O-oh thank you!" she exclaimed. He smiled cockily. "Any time." He replied. She smiled. "You guys did great." She told him. "I'm glad you liked it." He replied. _

_Ayame glanced down at her watch. "O-oh no! I have to go!" she exclaimed starting of. "Wait! Whats your name?" he called. "Ayame!" she called and ran off."_

Ayame sat up. She shook her head. "Come on Aya. Who knows how many people are named Koga. And besides. He's probably never even BEEN to Kyoto." She told herself.

She got up and walked to the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see Koga was there too. "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked smiling. Ayame smiled "No not really."

She got herself something to drink. "Koga have you ever been to Kyoto?" she asked suddenly. Koga looked at her oddly. "Yes actually I grew up there. Why?" he asked with a hint of amusement. 'It can't be her!' he told himself sternly.

"N-no reason." She said shaking her head. Koga tried a different approach. "Did you know in 8th grade that instead of Demon Blood we were called Hanyou?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ayame's jaw dropped. "I-It really is you!" she said in disbelief. "You were the one who caught me when I fell!" she exclaimed. A smile fell over Koga's face. "And you were the girl named after the flower she wore."

Ayame laughed. "I forgot I used to wear that!" "This is the weirdest coincidence ever." Koga said. Ayame nodded. This was the guy she fell in love with at first sight and now she found him again! "The gods must be in my favor." She laughed.

Koga smiled. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Ayame laughed. "Actually yes. I know a really good pizza place that's open all night if you want." Koga smiled. "Think we should get dressed?"

"Nah. I'm friends with the owner he won't care."

X

Ayame and Koga burst in through the door laughing. Ayame spotted a waitress. "Hey go get Riku (property of Reall-Goodchild) for me." She told the waitress who scurried off.

"We must look like a sight." Koga muttered. H was wearing a white beater and sweat pants. (I have no idea what guys wear don't blame me.) And Ayame was wearing a red silk long sleeve pajama set.

Ayame laughed. A man walked out of the back. "Hi Riku." She smiled. He hugged her. "Aya is that really you?" he asked in disbelief. "The one and only. Ooh this is Koga he's my…" "Boyfirend." Koga said cutting her off.

Riku and Koga shook hands. "Please sit down." Riku said motioning to a booth. "So how's fame suiting you?" he asked smiling. "Love it all except the paparazzi." Ayame laughed.

"Told you you'd make it Aya. The reporters wil be flocking here now saying 'This is where Ayame used to work!'" he laughed. "So what can I get you two?" he asked.

They told him what they wanted and he walked off. "Aya you used to work here?" Koga asked laughing. Ayame held out her wrist their was a burn mark on it. "You try pulling pizza's for 4 years." She laughed.

Their pizza arrived by a gawking waitress. She was obviously new since she ddn't know Ayame. After they each gave her an autograph she left. "I swear Riku has the best pizza recipie in Japan." Ayame said taking a bite.

Koga took a bite and nodded. Ayame's cell phone started ringing. "It's Sango." She said looking at it then answering. "Talk to me babe." She said.

"Ayame where the hell are you and Koga? You went to Riku's you little witch didn't you?" Sango demanded.

Ayame let out a laugh. "You know me to well." She said. "Want me to bring pizza's home?" she offered.

"Nah the rest of will just come down."

X

Alex was locked in the bathroom, saving herself from a positively furious Mischa. "Uh…ummm…. Mischa?" Alex asked through the door. "WHAT!" snapped the furious manager. "I know how we can find the bands." Alex said grinning.

Mischa pulled open the door. "H-how'd you do that?" Alex asked weakly. "You didn't lock it dumbass." Mischa retorted. "Now how do we find them?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Hana." Alex said simply. Mischa stared blankly. "I've been around you too long Alex, your idiocy is rubbing off." Mischa said tartly. "Yup- WAIT HEY!" Alex exclaimed as Mischa laughed and grabbed the phone.

X

"Read it back Kanna." Kikyo said as she waved her long painted nails in the air.

" **Inu-Yasha Dareshi,**

**You are cordially invited to the home of Kikyo Tama. Arrive at 6:30 promptly. If you decline the consquense will be criticall."**

**X**

The boys grinned boyishly. ((Seto: Oh your articulate. Me: You try doing it then! Seto: Mischeviously, happily… Me: Shut up!))

"So do you want to hear the new song we worked on?" Miroku asked. The girls nodded anxiously. "Yes please!" Rin all but begged.

X

"Ready?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded. "Were ready!"

" Inu-Yasha: One more kiss could be the best thing

But one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

Koga: In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

Miroku:You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

Sesshy: I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing

When I know what I'm goin through

Koga: In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

Inu-Yasha: You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just Let me go...

Let me go

Sessh: And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside I know

I knowww..

When all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

Miroku:You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know Who I am

So let me go

Just let me go

All: And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know who I am

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know me"

The girls clapped. "Cool."

X

"I can't detect them." Hana said emotionless. "God damn them." Mischa muttered. Alex grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ayme's. "Alex you seem unnaturally… samrt… today." Hana commented. Alex grinned as the phone rang.

"_Ookami_."

"Ayame where are you guys Mischa's ready to decapitate somone." Alex said exasperatedly.

"_Don't worry Alex we'll be back in a few days. We're taking a well deserved break." _

Mischa at this point grabbed Alex's phone. "Get your fucking million dollar asses back here this instant!"

Alex grabbed the phone back. "She is right though. You never know what Kagur aand them are planning." Alex insisted.

Ayame sighed. _"We'll fly back into Yokohama tomorrow alruight?"_

Alex grinned. "Okay."

X

"Sesshomaru sama!" Jaken shouted running up. "Are you ready Jaken?" Sesshy asked. "Well you see my lord. The thing is… One of the tires has been popped." Jaken admitted.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to kick the toad thingy. "Well then replace it." Inu-Yasha groweled. "Oh of course master Inu-Yasha! Ho stupid of me!" Jaken exclaimed scurrying off.

X

"Soon Inu-Yasha. You will be mine." Said a cold voice.

**Okay this chapter sucks I know. But I'd still like your reviews! **

**Later!**

**Ja Ne!**


	12. Welcome to the Compound

Like It Was Meant To Be This Way

Dis: I stake no claim on Inu-Yasha or related characters. I do claim Alex and Mischa though!

**Spirit Demon, lil Jon, Billy Bob Fed Bob Jr. The Rock:** Hehehe. I love you guys. And girl for lea. Haha. I'll try to post soon. (I'm the better author times infinity I win. HAHAH!)

**Brandtishot:Hands cookie: **Yay you guessed right! It's the insane physco un-dead Kikyo! I'll try to post more often.

**Reall-Goodchild: **Yes Kikyo is very, very evil. I didn't like but then again I'm my own worst critic or something like that.

**Goth Musician: **Gotta love paintballing! Glad ya like!

**Rae:** Thanks hun glad you like. Sorry about your bad day. Call me I worked on your story some!

A/N: I'm considering putting a lemon in here somewhere I'm not sure though. Seeing as I've never written one except on a dare:cough SpiritDemon cough:

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE SEQUEL! PLEASE READ END A/N!**

Seto: Alex is off singing. Unfortunately.

Me: SHUT UP!

Seto: I thought you were singing.

Me: Since you been gone!

Seto: Never mind.

Chapter…. 12: Welcome to the Compound

The plane took the bands directly to Alex and Mischa's house. "Welcome to the Compound!" Alex said brightly. (She's returned to ditz mode.) Mischa was thoroughly pissed at them.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT? SOMONE IS FRICKIN AFTER YOU AND YOU'RE OFF… GALAVANTING!" Mischa shouted furiously.

Hana, who was with them still looked at the bands. "_Ah what horror shall befall our heroes. Dark forces follow everywhere invisible to yourselves. Shall you prevail over these or shall your fate become twisted and dark like so many before?" _she said in a creepy voice.

The bands edged to the plane to get their bags. As soon as they were out of earshot Hana grinned. "Ah the torment." Alex and Mischa laughed. "Just like old times!"

X

The place was literally a maze. There were basketball and tennis courts. Indoor and outdoor pools. At least 12 spare rooms. (Though they were happy with their normal sleeping arrangements.)

4 kitchens, 8 living rooms, 5 game rooms with pool tables, foosball tables and the like, and so much more.

"Life styles of the rich and famous." Alex and Mischa said laughing. Hana smiled. "So you like?" Mischa asked. "Well kiddies why don't we play basketball?" Alex said smiling. They all agreed to meet at the court in half an hour.

X

The girls came down wearing tank tops and shorts. "Hey Mischa why haven't we stayed here before?" Sango asked the manager as they waited for the boys. "Because we haven't had a break in awhile." Mischa replied. "Yes because someone is a fucking drill sergeant." Alex muttered under her breath.

"Alex?" Mischa asked. "Yes?" Alex replied innocently. "Run." Mischa hissed. Alex took off top speed down the basketball court. "What did our drug affected friend do now?" Sesshomaru asked as he observed the scene.

Rin laughed. "Called Mischa a drill sergeant." "So you boy's ready to get your asses whooped?" Ayame asked. Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed. "You are going down!" he growled.

"Guys against girls!" Kagome piped up. "But you have 3 more than us." Miroku said. "2 more actually." Hana said in a soft low voice. "I'm not playing."

Sango opened her mouth but Hana was gone already. "Dude she's creepy!" Koga whispered.

X

They had decided to play to 20. Currently they were at 'Half-time.' "Okay we're so getting our asses whooped." Sango muttered. "Alright we just need a plan." Alex said calmly. "Idea!" Kagome whispered leaning in. She whispered excitedly.

"No." Sango said flatly. "No way no chance no how uh-uh!" she said shaking her head. Ayame looked at her with puppy eyes. "I hate you." She growled. So the girls took of there shirts revealing some old spaghetti strap shirts.

X

"We win!" Ayame called after an insane bout of laughter. "That doesn't count!" Koga shouted. "Why because you're all perverted letches?" Rin teased.

X

Alex and Mischa sighed as they layed on their bed. "You know we can't keep them together forever." Mischa told her sister sadly. "What are we going to tell them?" Alex asked as she stared at the ceiling. "That mutant space monkeys said it was the only way." Mischa said blankly.

A crash sounded as Alex fell off the bed. "Hey I got it!" she exclaimed. She told Mischa her idea. "You know Alex I believe my good influences are finally paying off." Mischa said. Alex threw a pillow at her.

A crash sounded from downstairs. "Oh god! Their destroying the house!" Mischa shouted jumping up and running down the stairs.

Alex sighed and layed back on the bed. The bands splitting up would mean she and Mischa had to split up too. She and Mischa were rarely apart. Hopefully her plan would work out.

X

"Okay your last concert is a week from tomorrow." Mischa said the next morning at breakfast. "You have an interview today. Last one till after the concert by the way. And then we're all going to go get ice cream or something because…. Well I feel like it." Alex continued.

"So go get dressed and try and hurry." Mischa said standing up.

X (As always reporters in bold.)

"**Sesshomaru is it true you're a cross dresser?"**

"Where do you people come up with this bull shit?" he questioned.

"**Rin? Did you really go to sniper school!" **((Okay if you don't get that watch Friends re-runs))

Rin's eyes shifted lightly. "Alright that ones true." Everyone stared at her. "Kidding god take a joke!" she laughed.

"**Inu-Yasha what kind of shampoo do you use?" **

"How the hell is that important!" asked the annoyed hanyou.

"**Kagome! Do you have any pets!"**

Kagome smiled at her luck of getting a somewhat non-retarded question. "Um yes I have a really fat cat named Buyo." She offered.

"**Koga is it true that the band wasn't originally called Demon Blood!" **

Koga rolled his eyes. "Back in mid-school we were called Hanyou." He said dully.

"**Ayame is it true you're a spy from Russia!"**

The red head blinked a few times. "Yes my real name is Anna Karenina. I'm the reincarnation of the Anna Karenina Leo Tolstoy wrote about." She said in a monotone.

"**Miroku is it true you wear pink fuzzy bunny slippers!" ((Rae! Lmfao!))**

"Oh yes because their ever so manly." He said sarcastically.

"**Sango is it true you are a mass murderer on escape from the law?"**

"Oh yes. Tell me do you really think I'd be seen on nation wide T.V. if I were?" she asked in a really pissed off tone.

"Okay, okay, okay we have places to go people!" Mischa called pushing the reporters out the door. When the reporters tried to resist Mischa shouted "Security!" which got them cleared out pretty fast.

X

Alex and Mischa the next morning had read the letter from Kikyo. Mischa promptly schredded it. "Can you say insane?" she asked Alex. "Of course I can see? Insane." Alex said looking odd. Misch shook her head at her sisters idocy.

X

Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kagome had decided to go shopping. Alex and Mischa went with them. The guys had decided to folow them to see what they were doing. Tsk, tsk aren't they naughty?

A group of guys were flocked around the girls. All wanting autographs. One brunette boy named Hojo even asked for a kiss. With a laugh Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. After the group cleared out the girls continued their shopping. The wanted to find outfits for their last show.

1 thoroughly pissed hanyou and his friends watched from behind. She kissed that guy! And it seemed like she enjoyed it! The guys headed back to the compound thinking about what to do.

X

Inu-Yasha confronted Kagome when they got back. "What were you doing kissing that guy!" he shouted. Kagome blinked. "Inu-Yasha what" Kagome began. "Don't what me! We saw you at the mall!" he roared.

Then the shouting match started. Inu-Yasha and Kagome for the kiss. And the others for being followed. And the guys seemed to think it was "A damn good thing we did!"

Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome. "You know what it's over! Go find that Hojo guy!" and with that he walked away leaving a stuned Kagome behind. The other guys had smiliar things to say since they were flirting and since they agreed with Kagome.

X

The girls moved their things to their own rooms that night. They were all currently laying on Ayame's bed trying not to cry yet failing miserably. "Asshole." Kagome mutered. "Asshoppers." Rin added. "Arragont pigs." Sango agreed sadlt. "Chauvanistic pigs." Ayame put in wiping a tear off her face.

A knock came on the door. "GO AWAY!" they all shouted. The door swung open anyway. It was Alex and Mischa along with the things to make ice-cream sundaes. "Ice cream makes everything better." Alex said nodding wisely. "Yes and horror movies." Mischa added holding up some DVD's.

The girls gace a small smile. "You guys rock." Kagome said. "Don't we know it?" Mischa laughed. And the task of getting their minds of of the guys began. Mischa looked at the girls. "I cancelled your last concert." She told them.

"Really?" Rin asked with wide eyes. "No but it's still the last time you'll have to see them." Alex said eating her ice cream. "New Years Eve sucks major." Sango grimaced. "Ya it really does." Ayame agreed.

"Well lets watch those movies!" Kagome said as she popped in The Saw ((Very good movie by the way)).

X

New Years Eve has arrived. The bands won't talk to each other and their on their way to the concert. "So um anyone make any New Years resolutions?" Alex asked trying to start a conversation.

Everyone glared at her. "Alright I'll shut up." Alex said turning around. "Good." Muttered a pissed off Mischa. Alex stuck her tongue out. "I hate New Years." She muttered.

X

"Happy New Year everyone! Without delay here's Sakura Coloured Sky!" the announcer guy said. A light snow fell but the stage was coverd.

"Sango: seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Ayame: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these eyes

Kagome: I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Rin: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these eyes

Sango and Aya: Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Kags and Rin: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these eyes

All: Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these eyes"

X

"Koga: Sitting in my room last night  
Staring at the mirror  
I couldn't find a reason why  
I couldn't be near her

Sesshy: 'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say

Miroku: Pictures going through my mind  
When we're together  
All these long and sleepless nights  
Will I ever get better

Inu: 'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say  
'Cause you are THE ONE THAT I WANT

All: Now you know how I feel  
This love is forever  
You make my life seem so unreal  
Will I ever get better? ...

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say  
'Cause you are THE ONE THAT I WANT" The guys eyes had stayed locked on Sakura Coloured Sky during the song.

X

"So. What is your New years resolution?" the girls were asked. They all looked at one another and nodded. "We haven't dcided yet. We will beofre midnight though!" Rin said

"And you?" the guys were asked. Sesshomaru spoke for the group. "To get back something we lost."

X

The girls were all sitting in Rin's room when someone knocked on the door. It was the guys. "We have a propositios." Miroku said very diplomatic like. "And that would be what pray tell?" Sango asked.

"We each want to challenge you to a game loser has to do one thing the winner wants." Inu-Yasha said grinning. The girls whispered for a moment. "We're game. But only because it's a challenge!" Kagome said.

X

Kagome and Inu-Yasha played tennis. ((Kagomes choice.)) Ayame and Koga played foosball. Sango forced Miroku to play DDR. ((So you Rae.)) And Sesshomaru and Rin played basketball.

X

After a round of Tennis Kagome whopped Inu-Yasha's ass. "Alright you win. What do I have to do?" Inu-Yasha asked smirking. "Stop being such an overprotective jerk!" Kagome exlcaimed crossing her arms. Inu-Yasha smiled and kissed her. "How can I not be protective Kagome I love you." He whispered.

X

Ayame gaped at the table. "B-but I never loose!" she said in disbelief. "Reasy to hear what you have to do?" Koga asked. Ayame looked up at Koga with a glare. "Forgive me." He said. "What?" Ayame asked. "I was a jerk Ayame I'm sorry." Ayame threw her arms around his neck. "I love you."

X

Sango laughed gleefully. "I won!" she exclaimed. "And what would your prize be?" asked the violet eyes guy. Sango thought for a moment. "You have to… stop being a pervert!" she decided. Miroku's face fell. Sango laughed. "Gotcha! You have to… kiss me." She decided. Miroku smirked. "Gladly."

X

Rin stared blankly. "I call a do over!" she demanded. "And why would that be?" Sesshomaru asked apprehensivley. "Because your… your taller! Ya that's it! Your taller and faster and hotter and…" she stopped herself as she realized what she said. Sesshomaru kissed her. "And I love you." He whispered.

X

The girls and Alex were going back to Tokyo. The guys and Mischa were headed to Kyoto. The bands gave a tearfull goodbye. Alex and Mischa gave each other a sobbing hug. "I-I'll miss you." Alex said.

"Come on Alex your going to make me-" Mischa didn't get to finish before the tears poured out. "Bye." They said in one last hug. They usherd the bands into separate planes.

The girls and Alex stared tearfully out the windows. "This really sucks." Sango muttered. The rest nodded. "Don't forget there's still a 'good' in goodbye." Alex said wiping away her tears.

XXXXX

Ahh so many loose ties. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review and I'll post chapter one of my sequel. '**This Thing Called Destiny' **And a special thanks to Rae-Chan as she's really been helping me work out the sequel. I love you all! Look for the Sequel!

Summary: Demon-Sky's 21st birthdays arrive and Alex and Mischa have a few things hidden up their sleeves. Crash landing on and island off Bora Bora they have to find away off. Someones watching you Demon-Sky! This is a Sequel!


End file.
